One Night, One Mistake
by Free17
Summary: AU What if one night ended with Katniss pregnant before the 74th Hunger Games? How will this change the course of events? Will the relationships form or fall apart!I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS! Rated T! I promise it is better then the summary!
1. Chapter 1: Reaping

I walk down the cinder street with my game bag slung over my shoulder. The morning humidity is palpable, and the sun's heat will only make the day more unbearable; I am already exhausted from it. I guess it is fitting that one of the hottest days of the year is reaping day. Nothing happy ever comes out of these days. For some families it is tragedy and others a relief that their children will be spared another year.

This year is one I have been especially dreading. Prim's name is in the pool for the first time. When I was her age I had my name in four times because of tesserae, but now at the age of sixteen I have twenty slips of paper with my name on it. The odds are not in my favor.

I cut through some side streets until I near Gale's house. Strangely, he didn't come out for our hunt this morning. I can't remember the last time he missed without telling me a head of time. I lightly knock on the worn wooden door, but after a while, I don't get answer and head back home.

I am caught up worrying about what happened with Gale this morning that I don't realize I have already made it home. I quietly slide through the front door walking right past my mom and decide to get washed up.

Once I have all the coal dust and dirt out from under my fingernails and from behind my ears. I find that my mother has laid out one of her nicer dresses for me to wear. I slip into the blue dress happy that it is lose and very comfortable.

"Let's put your hair up too," she suggests entering the room.

I watch as her hands make quick work of the very technical braid. Once she is finished, I go over crouch down in front of Prim. "Got to tuck that shirt in little duck," I say and tuck the back of her white blouse in. She giggles as I tickle her side.

"You look very pretty, Katniss," Prim compliments me.

"No where near as pretty as you little duck," I say and stand back up. I look over at the clock and frown at the time. We have to head to the square. "We should go."

Prim and I walk hand in hand to the square, only separating when we have to be check in and head to the right section for our ages. I watch as she gets her blood drawn from her fingertip and then lose her when it is my turn. The female Peacekeeper pricks my finger, but frowns when a different beeping sound comes from the little scanner. She orders for my other hand and then repeats with the pricking and the scanning. It makes the weird sound again, but she just gives me a pitiful look and waves me on.

I am standing shoulder to shoulder with the other girls trying to spot Prim's blonde braids. I can't see her with all the younger kids. I start to panic and worry that something happened and she didn't make it to the right spot, but I have to stop searching as the crowd grows quieter. I turn my attention to the stage as Mayor Undersee takes his place behind the microphone. The Mayor gives the same speech as every other year and then Effie Trinket comes out on stage. Effie is as pink and bubbly as ever. She goes through her monologue and then says, "as always, ladies first."

I hold my breath as she clicks over to the large glass bowl in her high heels. She waves her hand around for what seems like hours until she picks one slip and walks back over to the microphone. Effie carefully and clearly reads the name from the small slip.

I let out a breath that it isn't my name, but then I almost faint at the recollection at whom the name belongs to.

Prim.

I a million thoights run through my head as I watch horrified as the crowd slowly splits and I see the tail of her shirt sticking out. I feel as though I could throw up right here in front of everyone, I have to do something. I can't let her get up on that stage. My feet feel like cement blocks, but eventually I make it to the center aisle.

"Prim!" I yell and push my way through two Peacekeepers. They fight back and then I finally get more words out of my mouth. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Prim starts to cry and runs towards me. "Katniss you can't," she pleads.

I hold her close to me Wiping the tears out of my own eyes. "I'm sorry Prim, but you have to find mom. Go Prim."

"No, Katniss you can't. What about the baby," she whispers.

"Prim please go," I say just as Gale reaches us and picks Prim off the ground. I feel the Peacekeepers pulling me towards the stage and I let them lead me. I stand stiffly next to Effie, and barely respond when she ask me my name. I can't process what has just happened. The only thing that is echoing through my mind is what Prim said, _"what about the baby." _The stupid mistake from the night of the festival that I can't shake off. I really have no luck with odds.

I try to empty all the thoughts from my head and focus on a spot in the distance keeping my face void of all emotions. I will not show weakness. I will not let them break me, but when the next name is announced I almost lose all composure. "Peeta Mellark!" Effie says sternly into the microphone.

There are hundreds of other boys and he is the one who I will be fighting to the death with. It could have been anyone else. I watch him out of the corner of my eye shuffle up on the stage and stand on the other side of Effie. He looks terrified and I wondered if my own face mirrors his. He lost lost, scared, and just as hopeless as I feel.

When Effie asks for a big round of applause, I finally look at the crowd. The only response is the silent salute of everyone bringing their three middle fingers to their lips and then raising them towards us, no clapping. This something I have only seen in times of death. This is District 12's way of saying good-bye to someone you love.

As we are both lead into the Justice Building I can't help but look at the back of Peeta's head and wonder how I was going to kill the father of my unborn child.

I sit on the red velvet upholstered couch and try to keep my emotions in check. I thi mostly about the night Peeta and I took it one-step to far in the meadow, and I ended up pregnant. A few tears slip free, and I'm about to break into hysterics as the door slowly creaks open.

Prim rushes over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I clutch her small frame trying to push the invading thoughts that this might be the last time I will ever see my little sister. I kiss the top of her head and rub her back. She looks up at me with tears clouding her blue eyes. "I'm so sorry," she croaks, and my heartbreaks knowing she feels guilty about this. It wouldn't be as bad if it was just me going to my death sentence, but I'm not just one person.

"Prim, this is not your fault. I love you. Gale will help you while I'm gone. It will be alright Prim," I say but my voice cracks And she holds me tighter. I detach myself from her and walk over to my mother. We haven't been on the best terms since my father died, and getting pregnant this young has not helped. I can tell she is disappointed in me, but I don't really care after how she feels after she left us to starve.

"Mom, you have to be there for her. I won't be there. You are all she has left and you have to be there for her," I say and pull her into my arms. She hesitantly hugs me back at first, but then tightens her embrace.

We break apart from our hug, and she wipe the wetness from under my eyes. "I won't Katniss. I love you."

I nod and turn back to Prim. "Katniss, will you promise you'll try to win. Not just for me, but for the baby."

I take a deep breath. I don't want to make her a promise when I know the odds of me coming out alive are very slim. "Prim I will try to win," I lie just as the Peacekeeper opens the door and ushers them out while I yell "I love you" to the closed door.

Gale comes in next. He barely says anything to me, and never makes eye contact. He makes promises to watch out for Prim and make sure she never starves. I know he will stick to his promise, but I can't help but notice that he seemed distant and very cold. Not the way I thought my best friend would react to my probable death.

Next Madge comes in. She gives me her golden Mockingjay pin and demands that I wear it in the arena. I have no reason to say no and once the Peacekeeper takes her out. Peeta Mellark's father takes her place. He is quiet and sits awkwardly on the chair. He gave me a bag of cookies, but my stomach can't handle anything that sweet at the moment.

I feel the need to tell him that he was going to be a Grandfather. Let him know what might have been, but in the end we sit in silence until the Peacekeeper opens the door one last time. "I'll watch after your sister. I will make sure she is eating," he promises. Another piece of mind that people will take care of her when I'm gone.

We get on the trains and I escape to my compartment before anyone can see me breakdown. I cry and scream about how screwed up my situation has become. I cry for my stupidity, carelessness, and how there is nothing I can do beside play my part in the games.

Eventually, my hunger gets the best of me, and I go out in the search for food.

I enter the dining car and find Peeta, Effie, and a drunken Haymitch. At first, I'm assaulted with the smell of delicious food that makes my mouth water, but then something sour catches my nose. I breathe through my mouth and will myself to hold it together. I have learned that morning sickness is not just limited to the morning.

I sit heavily in the empty chair next to Peeta and settle with some bread. The three others have small talk about the Capitol, and I just ignore them and deflect all attention away from me. When I finally start to shut them out completely, Effie brings me into their conversation.

"Darling, why don't you have something else besides bread" She asks me with her strange Capitol accent.

"I'm not feeling well," I answer and I notice Peeta gives me a sideways glance.

"I'm sorry. How about you go back to your room and watch the recaps there," Effie suggests as if I want to watch the recap of the reapings.

I slide my chair away from the table and silently leave, but I can feel Peeta's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

I'm not in my room for longer then three minutes when there is a soft knock on the door. I don't move from my the end of my bed. The knocking continues until I finally shuffle over to the door. I only crack it slightly and then walk back towards the bed. I hear the door open wider behind me, and then it clicks shut. I know its Peeta. I don't think Haymitch would actually want to talk to me about anything that mattered.

I face him and I can tell he is thinking about something. His eyes also seem to look everywhere, but at me. "Did you want to talk?" I blurt out to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize," he says and scratches the back of his neck. I don't say anything and he continues, "ever since the night of the festival I have been feeling so guilty. I took advantage of you, and now this makes it even worse. I was going to apologize any way, but plans changed. I'm really sorry Katniss. I never wanted something like that to happen. It wasn't me."

I don't know what to say. I would never think that he would actually feel something about what we did. "Well, I certainly didn't try to stop it," I mumble.

"Katniss, I just want you know that I'm sorry and I'm here to talk about anything," he says and turns towards the door. I about to watch him leave, but instead I get off the bed and grab him by his arm. He spins around with a surprised look on his face.

"Thanks" With this he nods his head and leaves me alone.

Why does he have to be so nice? Even after what happened, I can't be mad at him. I can't tell what his real motives are. I shake my head clearing my thoughts and walk into the adjoining bathroom to my room. I take off the blue dress and try to figure out the shower. There are so many different buttons that I just pick a random one and hope it works.

The setting was the perfect temperature, but I now smell like a flowerily perfume. I use the automatic body dryer and look at myself in the large mirror. I haven't taken note to the changes my body is going through, but I notice everything now.

I am about two months in and what seem like a little weight gain to others looks like a huge difference to me. My breast and fuller then they have ever been and I see the thickness around my hips that has a slight curve to it in my middle. It's not much, but its there. I walk back to into my room and find the dresser filled with different clothes. I find the simplest shirt and stretchy shorts and climb into the large bed.

I lay on my back thinking everything over. Tomorrow I want to talk to Haymitch. I feel like he should be the only one I tell about my little problem. I know that Peeta can't know and Effie would probably just tell anyone and everyone the exciting news about her pregnant tribute. I toss and turn some more until the swaying of the train lulls me to sleep.

_**This is just the beginning! This story will be very long and probably have a sequel! I am a huge Everlark shipper for your information! Please let me know what you think! I know I said this story will be long, but it will only be long if I get some nice reviews! I will update at least every two weeks or once a week! Please leave a review! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Capitol

_**Warning: Use of one curse word in this chapter, and Haymitch says it…. **_

I don't know what time I wake up to use the bathroom, but it is still dark out. I fumble with trying to find a light switch and when I finally do, I'm blinded and have to take a minute to adjust; grumbling to myself about having the urge to pee every four hours, which interrupts my much-needed sleep.

Once I am relieved I head back to bed, but sleep evades me. With my mind up and running there will be no stopping it any time soon. I find a plush robe and socks and leave my compartment. I quietly shuffle down the hallway towards a light. Surprisingly, I find Haymitch eating alone at the table. He must have heard me come in and he acknowledges me with a grunt.

I ignore him and set off to clench my craving for something sweet. I look over the full table of food and find some chocolate cake. I cut myself a very generous piece and sit down opposite of Haymitch.

We eat in silence, but we do share the occasional glances. Once I have finished my cake I sip on my water and Haymitch sips on his coffee –which may or may not have rum in it-, and we just stare at each other. Then he breaks the silence.

"Are you pregnant?" He blurts. "I mean you wouldn't eat dinner and I know any right person from the Seam would never pass up food. Then you eat a huge piece of cake in the middle of the night."

I sit there unresponsive. I clench my jaw and look down at my hands.

"Who's is the lucky man," he says, but not in his usual harsh tone. I could almost say that he is actually trying to be nice.

"Peeta," I whisper and I don't think he hears me. To give him a hint because I do not want to say it again I turn my head towards the direction of our rooms and his eyes go wide.

"No shit," he mumbles. "You are pregnant with your district's partner's baby, and let me guess he doesn't know it! What is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No."

"The odds really aren't in your favor are they? I mean you are in one big problem as it is. Then your little sister is picked on her first shot, and you are going to the arena with the father of your baby! The Capitol is going to love this Sweetheart."

My head snaps up and I give him the deadliest look. "They aren't going to love it, because they aren't going to know about," I snap and cross my arms over my chest. He just shakes his head at me.

"Katniss, it could save your life. You need people to like you, and this will do it."

I look down at my feet. I don't want this to make people like me. I don't want people to know that I'm pregnant. I remember girls getting pregnant in the Seam at a very young age and all the looks they would get. The pity and disapprove. I don't want anyone's pity. I can take care of myself and if I were still in 12, I would have taken care of my baby. Now I don't have to worry about even it ever being born.

I look back up at Haymitch. "No one will know about this besides us. Peeta, can never know," I hiss and rise from my chair, and wordless walk back to my compartment.

The next morning I wake up and dash to the bathroom. I retch and heave until there is nothing left in my stomach. I pull myself off the cool tile floor and rinse my mouth out. I strip out of my sweaty clothes and push a random button in the shower. I am blasted with cold and hot water and smell like a flower when I'm done, but I couldn't care less. I find another lose shirt and black pants and walk to the dining car.

When I enter the dining car Peeta gives me a small smile, and Haymitch ignores me. Effie is busy talking about our busy day; I focus on keeping me stomach from churning. I manage with bits of bread and sipping water. Once I have something solid in my stomach, I have the urge to eat everything.

I load my plate with eggs, bacon, and fruit. I eat silently listening to Haymitch talk more about sponsors and about some other stuff, I don't pay attention too. I do listen when Effie says we will be at the Capitol in an hour or so, and we must be on our best behavior - as if we were going to act out like small children.

Effie leaves to readjust her make up and Haymitch goes in the opposite direction for the bar car. I finish my food and focus on the little bit of water that is left in m cup. I feel Peeta shift in his seat next to mine, and I know he is watching me. I set down my glass and glance over at him.

"Do you think Haymitch will be able to get us any sponsors?" He says with a lighter tone.

"Not if he is to drunk to talk to them," I sigh.

We sit in silence for a little bit longer until we enter a long tunnel. Then we emerge into a busy platform full of hundreds of people. Peeta gets up and walks over to the window smiling and waving. It makes me sick thinking about how all these people will be rooting for my death in just a couple days.

"Katniss, come here," he encourages but I shake my head no and hang back out of the way. Effie enters the car and smiles brightly at Peeta babbling about how he's meant to be a star.

We are lead off the train and meet with our prep teams. In the Remake Center, I am waxed, plucked, and scrubbed down to beauty base zero. My prep team apologizes in what seems like a sincere way to them, but it is truly insulting. They find it astonishing that I have never waxed my eyebrows before.

Once I am done with the torturing, I'm taken to small white room with just a thin robe on. Sitting on the cold table, I have never felt more exposed in my life. The door opens and a younger man who I am assuming is my stylist Cinna enters. He is very simple looking with just some gold eyeliner. I feel more relaxed just from his appearance.

"Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist," he says extending his right hand. I take it gently and give it a small shake.

"Hello, will there be any more waxing," I ask.

He gives me a genuine smile and says, "No more of that. Let's go have some lunch."

We go to another room that has a couch and a table with a chicken dish with orange sauce. I pull my robe tighter around me and slowly approach the table. I get a smell of the chicken and feel the bile rising up in the back of my throat. I clamped my hand over my mouth and run to the nearest trashcan. I lose all of my breakfast after a couple minutes of retching into the can.

I sit back and pull my knees to my chest. I can feel myself shaking and I can't stop. Cinna crouches down in front of me and I feel like I am about to break down. How am I going to explain myself out of this one? I didn't even eat anything and I threw up.

Cinna helps me stand up and lye down on the couch. He gives me a cold glass of water which I sib until my stomach settles. I take a few deep breathes and sit up. Cinna takes a seat next to me and places his hand over mine. I look up at him and I can tell he knows.

"How many times a day does this happen," he asks me.

I can feel a tear slip from my eye. Another person knows and I haven't even had to tell them. I need to get better at hiding this and quickly.

"Well, today twice," I mumble. "I don't know what I am going to do. I keep getting sick and I'm tried all the time. How am I going to get sponsors like this?"

"I can't do anything about getting sick, but I can help you make impression for the sponsors. Now let's get to work," he says.

He gives me a light dusting of make up, just enough to enhance my features without out clouding who I really am. While he works, he tells me about the opening ceremonies. Most of which I already know, but he stresses the important of how this is the first time sponsors will really get to see us.

He helps me into a black jumpsuit, and when he zips it up it is hard to breath. He can sense my discomfort immediately.

"Sorry, I will have to make some adjustments for the other outfits."

I watch him in the mirror work on my hair and then I evaluate myself overall. I look striking in the black suit. I turn to the side and frown when I can see the slight curve in my middle. I feel like a countdown is going on to when everyone will know. I just hope I am dead or a victor before that happens.

We leave the room and go down to the bottom level of the Remake center. Peeta is there with his stylist Portia in a matching black jumpsuit. Peeta and I get in our chariot and Cinna lights the suits right as we are about to leave. When the chariot in front of us exits through the big doors, our lurches forward and I almost fall off the back. Thankfully, Peeta grabs my hand before I fall and steadies me. I am about to let go of his hand, but then I have the need to clutch his hand harder. I am scared and it seems easier with someone by your side.

We go around the City Circle and everyone is screaming and pointing at us, we both smile and wave with our free hands. Once we stop in front of Snows mansion. The anthem plays and then after one more time around the circle we enter the large doors again and our suits slowly dim back to black. Peeta helps me off the chariot and forget I am holding his hand until I notice Haymitch staring at me curiously and I drop his hand and follow Effie into the elevator.

We get to our floor, which according to Effie is the best because we get the largest one. I find my room and take off the tight suit. I am too tired to find anything to wear to bed and just climb under the covers in my under clothes.

My stomach rumbling loudly brings me out of my slumber, and I note that even when I was starving hunger has never woken me up before. This baby is doing the strangest things to my body. I feel like I don't even know myself anymore.

I talk into a microphone next to the bed and order a five-course meal. An avox wheels the cart of food into my room and I attack the chicken and rice as soon as they leave. I finish off my feast with a piece of chocolate cake and then climb back under the covers, and sleep finds me quickly.

I wake early to Effie knocking on my door saying, "today is a big, big, big day!"

With a grunt, I roll out of bed and head to the bathroom. I end up throwing up twice in the shower. The second time caused by the smell of the first.

I dress into the outfit laid out on my bed. It is made of some stretchy material and the pants are the same color as the shirt. There is a number twelve stitch on the sleeve, and I notice that it is very lose fitting around my mid-section. I silently thank Cinna and leave for the dining room.

Everyone is already eating so I nibble on some bread and then eat some eggs and bacon. Once we are finished eating and getting some useful advice from Haymitch, Effie takes us down to training.

I go over what Haymitch told us over breakfast: stay away from our strengths, learn some news things, and for Peeta and me to stay together at all times. I'm not crazy about Peeta and I being attached by the hip, but it could be worse.

We are the last ones to arrive and once we join the semi-circle the instruct starts talking. She talks about the importance of not just fighting skills, but knowing about different plants and survival. She dismisses us and we decided to go to the knots tying station. I laugh as Peeta fumbles through the simple knots, and I master the more difficult ones.

After we eat lunch together in a separate cafeteria, we move to the fire building station. I take almost an hour to get a flame. However, Peeta can make a fire very quickly and without matches. I guess tending to a fire is something a baker would know.

At dinner, there is idle talk about training and the other tributes. I focus on the food and so does Peeta. At one point Effie orders a bottle of wine. As soon as I smell the wine, I have to make a mad dash to the nearest bathroom. It made my stomach flip so fast I couldn't even try to maintain my composure. Thankfully, being away from the smell settles my stomach some so I only dry heave into the white bowl.

For good measure, I splash some cold water on my face and rinse out my mouth. When I open the door, I almost run straight into Peeta. He jumps back startled.

"Sorry I was just worried because I have never seen anyone run that fast before," he tries to joke.

"It's fine. I just don't like the smell of alcohol," I mumble and his face morphs into a frown. I guess he is thinking about the festival again, and he is feeling guilty again.

"I'm going to my compartment, night Peeta," I say and slide past him and down the hallway.

"Wait," he yells and jogs after me. "Can I show you something before you go to bed?"

"Sure," I sigh and follow him up a flight of stairs to the roof. It is over looking the city and it astounds me. All the lights look like millions of fireflies and it seems to stretch on forever. The wind is cold and makes me shiver. Peeta notice because he takes off his jacket and places it around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I say and he gives me a shy smile in return.

He walks over to the railing and looks over the city. I walk over and stand next to him. He takes a deep breath and looks over to me. "You would tell me if something serious is going on, because with you getting sick at meals…I am just worried. I know it might not make sense for me to worry about you right now, but I really do Katniss."

I turn my gaze back to the city lights. Part of my brain is screaming at me to tell him the truth. Get it off your chest, but the other half is saying no. Peeta seems genuine, but he will still be fighting against me in the arena. I can't forget that in a couple of days being from the same district might not count for anything.

"I'm fine Peeta; I am just not feeling to good. I think it might be nerves," I lie and he seems to accept it. "We had a really long day, and I need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Katniss," he waves and turns back towards the railing.

The next two days of training go the same as the first. Peeta and I stick together and barely talk to the other tributes. One girl does catch my attention the twelve-year-old from District 11. She remind me so Prim that for a moment I can almost envision Prim standing in this very spot training for her death.

Peeta tells me her name is Rue and after that I feel like she is right behind me every time I turn around. Peeta called her our shadow, but I can only think of the small yellow flower named Rue that grows in the meadow. I have to bite my lip multiple times to hold back the tears. Hormones can really get the best of me.

On the last day of training, I follow Peeta to the camouflage station. I feel the station to be rather pointless, but I have done everything else-besides archery- so I don't really have a choice. Peeta starts mixing different browns and greens. I stop watching him work and listen to what the instructor is saying, but when I do glance back at Peeta I see what he has done. He has painted half his forearm to look just like a tree. All the detail and the colors are perfect.

"I did the cakes at the bakery. After awhile I started to get good, I guess," he shrugs but I am deeply impressed.

On the third day of training, we're pulled from the cafeteria for our private sessions. Right before I go in Peeta tells me, "Shoot straight." I give him a small nod and walk through the big metal doors.

The Gamemakers are all drunk. I guess watching twenty-four kids so their best skills are not very exciting.

I walk over to the archery range and look over the arsenal of weapons. Bows made from wood, plastic, and materials I have never even seen before. I pick one and its matching quiver. I start with the standard bull eyes targets, and when I am ready, I make my own shooting range. I stand in the middle of the room. I shoot at the throwing knives dummy and hit right through the heart. Next, I take down a rope a holding a bag of sand that splits open on the floor. I have some of the Gamemakers attention, but not enough. To worried about their roasted pig. Without thinking, I turn and fire an arrow right through the apple in the roast mouth. The arrow making a thud when it sticks to the wall with the apple still attached to the head of the arrow. I give a little bow and walk towards the elevator with the sounds of breaking glasses as my chorus. I guess they haven't been shot at before.

I make it to the twelfth floor when I feel the tears start running down my face. I run to my room and block out the others calling me from the sitting room. I fling myself down on the bed and scream into my pillow. I have just signed my death certificate. There is no way they will let me get away with that. I'll be lucky if I get above a four.

I must cry myself to sleep, because the next thing I now I am awaken to someone shaking my shoulder. I roll over and I'm met with a very concerned Peeta.

"I thought you would rather be woken up by me instead of Haymitch," he says, I give him a nod of appreciation and follow him out of my room.

Effie is the first to ask about what we did at our training sessions and when I tell them how I shot the apple. Haymitch starts laughing so hard he can't breath, and Effie is besides herself saying how its bad manners to shoot at people. I can't help but laugh at her and Peeta joins in too.

I sit next to Peeta on the couch as we wait for our scores. Not surprising that all the careers pull high numbers and Peeta gets an eight. However when the number eleven flashes next to my name I can't believe it. I guess losing my head worked out for me.

Everyone congratulates me, and then I'm dismissed to bed thankful to be alone after today.

The next day our mentors coach us for our interviews the following day. As I enter the dining car, I can tell that something is off. Peeta and Haymitch are in deep conversation, but as soon as is it down their voices hush and they eat in silence. I don't have the energy to think about this and I focus on my full plate of food.

Once we finished eating, Haymitch informs me that Peeta has asked to be coached separately. I feel like he is a traitor, and I have to bite my tongue. He acts like my friend and then he does this. What kind of game is Peeta playing?

I just nod and let Effie take me away. She tries to teach me to walk in heels, but with much failure, she settles with just two inch ones. By the time I am with Haymitch my back hurts, my feet hurt, and I am very irritated.

Half my time with Haymitch, we just sit there while he tries to ask me simple questions, but each time I have a snappy remake. He drills me about being likeable, but nothing helps. He gives up early and I take advantage of this time for a short nap.

The next morning I'm woken up by my prep team, and ushered into the shower. I then sit still while they pluck my eyebrows, apply make up, and paint my nails, a couple hours later they let me order lunch. I gorge myself on chicken with pasta in some light pink sauce, and I regret it after my stomach starts to turn, but I hold it in.

My prep team fusses over me some until Cinna tells them that I am perfect. He shoos them from the room and unzips the bag containing my gown for the interviews. It is orange covered with gems, with tints of yellow and blue. When Cinna helps me put it on, and he finally zips it up I can barely recognize myself. I look in the mirror and see someone with full lips, perfect skin, and a full-length gown that is radiant.

"Thank you Cinna," I say and smiles at me.

"It was my pleasure, Katniss. Now how are you feeling about the interview tonight?"

"Nervous, how am I going to be charming and likeable," I grumble.

Cinna just chuckles and moves some of the stray hair out of my face. "Just be yourself. Tell the truth and act like your talking to me."

"Okay."

"Now let's go show the world, the girl on fire!" he says.

We meet with everyone else on the District 12 floor and then ride the elevator together. When we arrive, the tributes are lining up on stage. We will be last so I have to watch all the tributes do wonderful interviews and then there will be me.

I stand next to Peeta and notice that his black suit matches very well with my dress. Peeta looks over at me.

"You look very beautiful," he compliments me, and I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"You look handsome too," I compliment back awkwardly and this causes him to smile more. I roll my eyes and look out into the gathering crowd. I spot Cinna instantly and take a deep breath. Just act as if I am talking to Cinna I repeat to myself.

Soon Caesar Flickerman walks onto the stage in a sparkly powder blue suit and matching hair. His voice booms over the cheering voices of the Capitol citizens. He talks a little bit about what they can expect tonight, and then begins with District 1.

One by one, the tributes take their allotted three minutes and try their best to be charming, witty, or menacing. All the careers are very confident and bold with their answer, but the others are much more timid like me.

Before I know it, Caesar is announcing my name and I don't remember telling my feet to move towards him, but they do. I can hear my pulse in my head and I feel like I might throw up, but instead I take a deep breath and make my face form a bright smile. I hope it doesn't look like I grimacing.

Caesar asks me trivial questions about how I am finding the Capitol. Of course, I panic over the smallest question and blurt, "The food!" The audience laughs, but at me more then with me.

Caesar helps me along and then he asks about Prim. "You volunteered for our little sister. What can you tell us about?"

"Her name is Prim, and I love her more then anything," I say barely above a whisper, and for the first time all night a hush has fallen over the circle. Everyone is listening to what I'm saying.

"One more thing before you have to go. What did you say to her after the reaping?"

"Well she asked me if I would try to win, and I told her I would."

"I bet you did," says Caesar and the buzzer goes off ending my interview. Relieved that I am done I walk back to my spot, and Peeta takes my place for his interview.

Peeta is so charming that he and Caesar spend half the interview cracking jokes and talking about how different the showers are in the Capitol. However, Caesar starts to make it interest.

"So Peeta is there a girl waiting back home?"

Peeta smirks and says, "Not really. I guess there is this one girl. I have liked her forever, but it's very complicated. We actually are expecting a baby together."

I have a flash of anger shoot through me. He has done this to someone else? He doesn't know about our baby, and we are certainly not a couple. What is he talking about, and who!

"Wow," Cesar says and the audience is in just as much shock. "Then you have to win to be there for you child!"

"I would love to Cesar, but winning won't help with that," Peeta says sadly.

"Why not," Cesar asks.

"Because…she came here with me," he admits and then everything erupts into chaos.

_**There it is! Things from here on out will be much different from the books! Thank you for all the reviews, and please continue to write them! Next chapter will be up within the next two weeks! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

I'm having a hard time comprehending what just happened. I don't remember any of my interview, but I can't forget Peeta's. He just told everyone that I'm pregnant, and that he has feelings for me. The feelings part is probably just Haymitch's idea for the sponsors, but how did he find out I was pregnant? Only two people in the Capitol know, Haymitch and Cinna. I know he never has talked to Cinna without me being around and Cinna doesn't know he is the father. That leaves one suspect, Haymitch.

Once the interviews conclude I stomp back to the elevator and enter an empty one and jam the door close button before anyone else can join me. I slump against the back wall with my head in my hands.

What am I going to do! This will just make me look weak to all the other tributes. I told Haymitch that this needed to stay a secret, but now this has changed everything. The whole country knows!

The elevator doors open to the twelfth floor and I storm out and bump into Haymitch, perfect. I slap him as hard as I can across the face.

"What was that for?" He yells at me.

"For telling him you idiot, you can't do this! He wasn't ever supposed to find out," I scream and it ends as a strangled sob. I turn away from Haymitch as the tears fall, and that's when I hear him approach.

"You weren't ever going to tell me," Peeta whispers.

I can't find my voice to answer him so I just give a small nod, and he gives me the worst look. It isn't a look of anger, it's a look of sadness. His shoulders slump forward and he looks down at his shoes.

"Katniss you should have told me. I could have helped you."

I shake my head and wipe the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry Peeta," I say and run down the hall. I need to get away from everyone. I just need to be alone.

I end up on the roof just staring over the railing wishing I could just jump and end this nightmare, but the force field would make that impossible. I should have never told Haymitch. I should have just kept this to myself and then everything would be less complicated. I guess I should have suspected something was up. Haymitch had reasoning behind us acting like best friends in public. He is going to sell us as a tragic love story when all we really are stupid teenagers. Who had one drunken night, not lovers or soul mates, just stupid kids.

I look down at my stomach and place my hand over top of the slight curve of the growing baby. The baby that has made me sick and exhausted and I will never get to meet them. Prim will never get to meet her niece or nephew. I remember when I told her and mom. Prim was so happy that she would get to be an aunt. I was crying while I told them, but Prim managed to make the situation seem like this was suppose to happen and that it was the best thing in the world. The only positive thing about this baby was how happy it made Prim. I would do anything to make her happy, but now I guess the one thing I could do to make her happy is impossible.

I'm jerked out of my thoughts when I feel someone touch my shoulder. I jump away from the railing and turn around. Peeta is standing there looking very defeated. I don't know what to say to him. I turn away from him and bite back the tears.

"Katniss I think we should talk," he says gently. I don't respond.

"Katniss what I said tonight was true. I have always cared about you. Remember the bread," he says.

"Of course," I croak and wipe the tears out from underneath my eyes. Damn hormones make me cry all the time.

"I have always cared about you, and the night of the festival was my teenage self taking advantage of you. I'm so sorry that I put you through this. Ever since Haymitch told me, I have been kicking myself because I left you to deal with something so much bigger than the two of us. I'm so sorry Katniss. Please just let me help you make it out of the arena. Let me help you again, and if not for you. For our baby," he pleads and takes two steps closer to me.

I don't move away from him. I look deep into his eyes, trying to read his mind to see if he is telling the truth. I can't find anything but remorse and guilt so when he opens his arms I don't stop myself from walking into them. I need someone to hold me together for a minute. I am too tired to do it myself.

With Peeta's strong arms around me, I cry. I don't know how long he holds me, but it feels like hours when I finally pull my head off his chest. "Why are you such a good person," I wonder aloud. Peeta cracks a small smile and runs his hand up and down my back, and his touch sends shivers down my spine.

"I care about you Katniss, and when we go into the arena tomorrow, please remember that. I am not going to be the one to hurt you or watch you get hurt. I know you probably won't want my help, but I am going to help you any way. Promise me you will keep that in mind?"

"Okay Peeta," I answer and lean my head back onto his shoulder. I feel like I could depend on him, but only one person comes out alive and right now, I don't know if that can be me.

Peeta holds me until the wind starts to pick up, and he leads me downstairs to my room. He takes me to my door, kisses my forehead, and walks across the hall to his own room and slowly shuts the door behind him. I look at his door for a minute thinking over what he said and then shove mine open. I strip down and climb under the covers. Even though tomorrow starts the real nightmare, sleep the darkness of sleep pulls me under quickly.

I wake up the next morning slowly and for a minute, I forget the horrible that lies ahead of me. I stare at the ceiling trying to melt into the bed and never come out, but my prep team, burst through the door and ushers me out of bed. Thankfully, Cinna tells them to leave and it's just him and I. I take a quick shower and then dress in the brown pants, black shirt, and lace up the leather boots Cinna set out for me.

When I am changed, Cinna takes me up to the roof to board a hovercraft that will take me to the arena. I have a tracker imbedded in my arm, and we sit in silence until we're guided off the hovercraft and into the small launching room. Cinna forces me to eat some bread and drink two glasses of water.

Right before I enter the glass tube, Cinna puts a light jacket on my with my mockingjay pin attached. I take a seat on the small couch and focus on the lump from the tracker in my arm.

"Do you want to talk," Cinna asks me.

I shake my head no and wipe the sweat from my hands. A voice tells me its time to enter the tube. I shakily stand and Cinna wraps his arms around me.

"Remember what Haymitch said, and Katniss know that I am betting on you," he says, before I enter the tube. It seals shut and after a few seconds slowly rises up enveloping me in darkness.

The sudden bright light blinds me, but when my eyes finally do adjust, I am very hopeful. The arena is similar to my woods in 12. To one side a large lake and to the other dense woods, that is where I have to go. A countdown begins as I look around at the other tributes. Peeta is about five to my right. His gaze flickers over to the woods and then back to me. He wants me to run away, but not too far in front of me are some backpacks, and most importantly a sliver bow. I'm fast I could get there and towards the woods before anyone else gets me. I look back over at Peeta and he must be reading my thoughts because he shakes his head no, and looks back towards the woods. He isn't going to consider getting caught in the bloodbath, and I should do the same.

Soon the minute is up and Claudius Templesmith's voice booms, "Let the 74th Hunger Games begin!"

The gong rings and I take off towards the woods. I change my path slightly to grab a pack. As I am approaching the pack, the boy from nine reaches it too. I am preparing for a fight when his blood splatters on my face and I turn just as a knife goes whizzing by my head. The girl from two, Clove throws another but I stop it with my backpack. I turn and sprint hard until I am beyond the tree line. I don't hear anyone behind me, so I slow down to a jog.

I jog for a long time until I feel like I might pass out. I rest on a stump and go through my pack. I have one thin sleeping bag, crackers, dried beef strips, iodine, matches, and a plastic water bottle, no water. As I am putting, the contents back into the pack the first cannon fires. I count as they continue. When I get to twelve and the natural sounds of the woods resume, I assume that the bloodbath is over. I am suddenly afraid that one of those cannons might have been Peeta. I could have lost him already, and this thought scares me.

I push the thoughts out of my mind and focus on my next objective, water. The ground is moist and there is plenty of green, but I haven't seen any large sources since the lake.

I securely strap the pack around my back and find a tall tree. If I can get an over sight of the arena hopefully I could figure where it is turning downhill, possibly to a stream. I climb the large oak careful not to lose my footing. I get to the highest spot possible without the branches creaking under my weight. From my perch, I can see that the forest stretches on for what seems forever. I know it has to stop somewhere, but from here, I cannot tell where. I do notice a decline straight ahead of me, and I figure it's my best chance. I scamper back down the tree landing softly on my feet. My sweat is making my shirt cling to me, and I already feel my mouth getting dry. I need to find water today or I'm not going to be of any use.

I take a straight path down the slight incline and eventually I do cross with some small animals and I know I have to be close. I walk for two more hours until I need to stop and pee. I continue on my journey, and I can feel fatigue setting in. I use to be able to walk for hours without breaking a sweat, but not pregnant. I am about to cry or scream out in frustration when I finally see a small pond about twenty yards ahead of me.

I quickly take out the water bottle and iodine. I fill up the container, and put two drops of iodine in it. I shake the bottle of water; wait a minute before I start taking small sips. Refreshed, I look up at the sky, night will be falling soon. I can't sleep on the ground so I am going to have to risk sleeping high up in the canopy of trees. I fill the water bottle again, two more drops of iodine, and I look around for a tree.

I pick a large oak and start my ascent. About half way to the top, I find a very thick branch that will work perfectly. I get out the sleeping bag, and the rope. I pull the sleeping bag up to my waist and then tie the rope around my thighs. This way I won't fall out of the tree.

I settle against the trunk and start thinking about tomorrow. I will defiantly need to set up some snares for game. I don't want to dip into the food in my pack just yet, but I might have to soon. I also want to put some more distant between the others and me.

My rumbling stomach snaps me out of my thoughts. I look down at the belly and sigh. I have barely eaten and it looks bigger. I lift up my shirt and trace little circles off the bump. I haven't felt the baby move, but it feels strange touching my stomach. I still cannot wrap my head around that another human being is growing right under my hand. I rub my stomach some more, and then I remember the cameras. They are everywhere in the arena, and are probably loving this.

I sigh and pull down my shirt. I zip my jacket up to my throat and pull the hood over my head. No doubt, it's going to be a very cold night. I close my eyes and let the sounds of the woods lull me off to sleep.

I wake with a start later from the booming anthem. I rub my eyes just as the first face flashes across the sky, Glimmer. I guess being from District 1 did not help her at the bloodbath. The faces continue with both tributes from six, seven, and eight. One tribute died from the districts three, four, five, nine, and ten; none from eleven and twelve. I let out a sigh of relief Peeta has made it through day one. I wonder where he is, if he is alone or if he has some allies. I just hope he found some water and I hope I get to see him again before one of us dies.

_**Tell me what ya think! I don't plan on dragging the games out, because I feel like it will get boring! Next chapter will be up within the next two weeks! Thank you for reading and please review! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Found You

The next day I set some snares and manage to get a rabbit. I walk for probably three more miles until I settle in for another night in the tree. Half way through the night, I wake to the sound of the cannon. I look for a hovercraft and after a few moments, one appears a couple hundred yards away from me. I freeze and stay tight to the truck of the tree. I watch as the claw drops down and picks up the dead tribute. I relax some as the hovercraft disappears, but tense again as I hear voices approaching. I look down to my left and spot the career pack. Clove and Marvel are laughing at something Cato said, but then they stop and look behind them. I almost fall out of the tree when I see whom they are waiting for, Peeta.

"You sure you can find her," Cato asks Peeta.

"Yes I can find her, and I know she didn't go this way. She would stay close to the lake," Peeta states and I'm confused. He jut told them the last thing I would do. Why would you stay near the area that every tribute is familiar with, it's the fastest way to get killed. Peeta knows that I'm smarter then that. Is he trying to lead them in the wrong direction, I guess it would make sense for him to do that from what he told me the other night, but is he really going to stick to his word? I just hate how much Peeta confuses me! I can't tell if I can trust him, be his friend, or whatever else you call the father of your baby. I wish I could sort of my thoughts, and go with my gut, but I can't. The boy with the bread is unreadable to me.

There is a small argument between the three careers about whether to go the way Peeta suggested or not. Meanwhile, Peeta hangs back and seems to have sensed my gaze because his head snaps up in my direction. He must make me out because his face forms a concerned look and then focuses back on the other three arguing. Eventually they turn around from the way they came and what I'm assuming back towards the lake. I relax back into the sleeping bag and look back up at the sky that just showed the female from district 8. That means that ten there are left after day two.

He next morning I wake up; eat some left over rabbit and start on my way. At around noon I stop and have a small snack of water and dried beef. As I am munching on my food, I start to smell smoke. I glance over my shoulder and jump up. There is a wall of fire steadily moving towards me. It isn't natural either, this is the product of some sick Gamemakers imagination.

I throw all my supplies back into my pack and run as fast as I can away from the approaching blaze. I run straight, but soon the smoke and flames starts to surround me. I turn and run parallel with fire, but a tree falls in front of me, I brush my pant leg against it and have to smother the flames before I can continue. I can tell it has made some damage, but I can't stop now.

I make it to a clearing and see a stream up ahead. I run and plow right into the water, gulping some water to stop my coughing. I soak my hair find that some of it has burnt off. I take in my surroundings and start to hear loud voices. I see Marvel and the rest of the Career pack running towards me.

I stumble of the pond and limp away from the approaching pack. I won't be able to lose them on foot so I have to go up. I find a tall tree with thin branches and climb as fast as possible. I go as high as I can while the careers circle the bottom of the tree. Cato tries to climb, but ends up just falling on his back. All of them are too heavy to make it to me, so I am safe for now.

"Why don't you just give up," I tease Cato as he brushes the leaves off his jacket. This sets him off and he takes the bow from Clove, knocks back an arrow. He firers and the arrows sticks about ten feet above my head. He throws the bow and quiver twenty feet into the brush cursing.

"Why don't we just wait her out? It's going to be dark so anyway," Peeta, suggest. Well he did buy me some time, but I don't know how I make my escape with them camping at the base of the tree.

Cato thinks this over. "Alright we'll wait," he says.

They all split into setting up a fire and settling down for the night.

I sit with my back against the trunk and access the damage to my leg. The burn is about four inches wide and six inches long. It's already blistering, and when I pour some water on it I have to hold back my scream.

"Haymitch I need something," I mumble and look up at the sky. If I don't get some kind of medication I won't be able to walk.

Almost instantly, a parachute appears and lands in the tree. I pull myself up next to it. I open the container and find a cream. I rub some on the burn and relief is immediate. "Thank you," I whisper and finish applying the cream. I find a more comfortable spot and hunker down for the sleepless night. Two faces flash in the sky that night the girl from 4 and the boy from 10 marking fifteen dead. These games are moving quickly.

I feel my eyelids starting to get heavy when I hear my name whispered rather loudly. I look down to the other side of the tree and see Peeta motioning for me to come down. I look down at the sleeping Careers. This is a moment where I will find out if he is really being loyal or a backstabbing jerk, I go with the hopes the Peeta really is as good as he seems, and I climb down to talk to him.

"Grab the bow and run," he whispers and looks from me back to Cato. "Just go and don't look back. I'll fight him if he wakes up. Just go."

"Why are you with them," I ask.

"To protect you," he says, "now go before they wake up. Please just go."

I take his advice and creep over towards the bow. I sling the quiver over my shoulder and just as I am about to run away I notice that Cato is no longer lying on the ground. "Peeta," I yell just as Cato raises his sword above his head. Peeta blocks it with his spear and tries to knock Cato off his feet.

"Go," he yells at me and I hesitate before taking off away from him and the other careers. When I look back I can just make out Clove and Marvel getting up to see what was going happening.

I make it back to the small pond where I was the other day when I stop to rest just as the sun is rising. As I am applying more cream, I notice a large figure I above me. I look up and spot her dark hair from behind a canopy of leaves.

"Rue," I whisper and I she moves from out behind the leaves. "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you need help," I ask and move towards her tree.

"I got burned in the fire," she says and holds up her right arm. "I haven't seen anything to help burns either."

"I have some burn cream. I can help you," I offer. She looks at me for a minute deciding to trust me or not, and then climbs down the tree. I get out the container with the cream and give it to her as soon as her feet touch the ground. She takes a small amount and puts it on the blistered burn. It looks just like mine did yesterday.

She smiles when it starts to work. "Thank you," she sighs and I motion for her to take more.

"You need it," I encourage her and she takes a larger amount. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Almost two days ago I ran out of dried fruit."

"I have some rabbit and now that I have a bow I could get another in an hour or so. How about we help each other for awhile," I suggest.

"Okay," she answers.

"I'll be right back," I say.

I walk fifty yards away from where I found her and start to tune into the sounds of the forest. I manage another rabbit and head back to Rue. She has a small fire going and I start to skin and the gut my kill. We cook the meat and then feast on dried beef and rabbit. I sit back against the fallen tree and Rue just stares at me.

"Is it true," she whispers. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"What is?"

"That you're pregnant," she states like it's most obvious answer.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I don't look like it, but I really am."

"How far along are you?" She ask me and I have to do some math in my head.

"Probably ten weeks," I say. She nods and picks some more meat off the bones of our meal.

"What about you and 'him'," she grins. I have to roll my eyes again.

"Yeah that too," I try to hide the blush but it doesn't go unnoticed by her. "How are we going to stop the careers?" I ask her to change the subject.

"Well they have all their supplies piled up by the lake," she says.

"Do they have anyone guarding it while they are out hunting us?"

"They just have the boy from 3," shrugs. We talk some more and eventually come up with a plan. She will create a distraction while I take out the supplies.

That night, we find an ideal tree and share the sleeping bag and I haven't realized how much I have missed human contact. Sharing the sleeping bag with Rue reminds me of the nights when Prim would have nightmares and sleep closer to me. It also makes me think that I will never have to comfort my own child. I will never get to hold them. My hand drifts down to my stomach as I think of all the things I will never get to do with my child. Getting pregnant wasn't in my plans, but now that the Capitol is taking my unborn baby away from me I feel robbed. I have some desire to meet my baby, but then there is the chance that my baby could end up in the same position I'm in now twelve years from now, and the desire fades slightly. I never want my child to suffer, and I don't know if winning games will help that.

At the break of dawn, we set off with our plan, gathering large green branches for the fires, and then my long hike to the lake. I go to the spot Rue told me about and I get a perfect view of the Careers camp. I notice the turned up dirt around the pile of supplies. They set up a trap of what I don't know. As I'm waiting for the first fire to light I watch Foxface take a certain route. She takes two apples, and then takes the same route safely away from the camp. The Careers never notice and take off running when they see the smoke from the first fire. I wait and then step out into the clearly and take aim at the bag of apples. The first shot rips the bag, then the second arrow makes the apples go rolling down the side of pile, and when two hit the ground, the whole thing blows up.

I'm thrown back and I brace my fall with my arms and land roll onto my back. I have to keep moving or the Careers will surely kill me now. I stumble through the woods until I manage to find my way back to the third and final fire. It hasn't been lit. I know something is wrong when I whistle her four-note tune and I get no response.

"Rue," I call out and only hear a scream in return. I run towards the screaming and find Marvel holding Rue by the throat with a knife to her stomach.

"Little late," Marvel says before plunging the knife into to her stomach and then ripping it out. He barely has time to blink before I shoot him through the temple. He falls and I run over and catch Rue. I slowly lay her down and place her head in my lap. With her clutching my hand, I softly whisper sweet nothings to her that really means nothing now. I can tell she is fading and I start to sing the valley song. When I finish the finale verse, her hand goes slack. I carefully zip up her jacket and place her hands on her side. Once I close her eyelids, I lose it. I scream and cry. I manage to pick some wild flowers and place them in her hands and I make sure that she gets the best burial she can get.

As I am walking away from the dead bodies, I turn and face where I know a camera is watching. I bring my three middle fingers to my lips and raise them towards Rue, District good-bye to someone I loved that didn't deserve to die, was killed because of where she was born and who runs this horrible country, the same one that my own child might be born into and might die at the hands of. I feel so helpless that this damn government is has and is trying too to take away my father, my mother, my sister's childhood, and thousands of innocent children.

I continue to weep and sob until I throw up, and then slowly laying on a soft bed of moss I drift off to sleep.

I wake up sometime late in the afternoon to the voice of Claudius Templesmith. "Attention tributes. There has been a rule change. If two tributes originate from the same district, they both can be crowned victors."

"Peeta," I yell before I register what I'm saying. I have to find him. I could never leave him to die. I may not know what I feel for him, but I want him to be safe and make it back to District is probably still hurt from Cato; I just hope it isn't too bad. I go towards where I know he would be far away from the camp, but close to water. I get to the stream and find a blood trail. I can tell someone tried to clean it up. I keep following the trail, but then it stops.

I look around for anything as I am about to give up I hear, "don't step on me."

I look down and right next to my boot and Peeta. He has camouflaged himself to blend into the boulder. I bend down and gather him into a hug. "Thank goodness I found you," I mumble letting the waves of relief wash over me.

"How are you, the baby," he croaks.

"We're fine, much better that I found you," I admit. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I help Peeta roll into the stream, and then I start to peel off his mud-crusted clothes. When he is just in his underwear, I wash his shirt and pants and let them on the rocks to dry.

"I guess I should just rinse everything, do you think you could get those off," I ask him motioning to his boxers. He raises his eyebrows at me. I guess he doesn't expect Katniss Everdeen to be comfortable with taking his clothes off. "It's not like I haven't seen it before," I mumble.

"True," he says and I notice how hot his face gets while he pulls them down to his knees, and I have to pull them all they way off. He covers his with my jacket while I work out the rest of the mud, I think back to the last night I did see him naked. The Spring Festival was something that the district had to celebrate making it through another winter. It was late May and the weather has been wonderful to hunt, but Prim forced me to go to the festival when I could have been in the woods. Anyway I went for her, to make her happy. I danced with Prim, and at some point during the later hours, the punch was spiked and I didn't notice. Never having one sip of alcohol before I didn't know the difference anyway, stupid on my part. I got tipsy before I realized it and some how ended up dancing with Peeta. He was a horrible dancer. I laughed when he stepped on my feet during the slow songs and the fast songs his feet tangled together and he fell flat on his face.

When the music was over we started walking towards the meadow, and the next thing I remember we were kissing and then running deeper into the meadow away from the path and then clothes were lost, and I never once said to stop. I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't stop myself. I remember how any of it was. I just remember waking up a couple hours naked spooned against his back, pulling my clothes back on and stumbling home. I avoided him since, and was hoping that nothing would come of it, but then I was getting sick, my cycle was late, and I counted the weeks and then I figured out I was pregnant.

I take his socks out of the stream and lay them out on the rocks to dry. I check is pants and shirt and they are dry. I help him get back into them before I look at his leg. The rip in his pant leg should prepare me for the wound, but it doesn't. I get one good look at the gash and I lose the little food I had in my stomach. I rinse out my mouth and turn back to Peeta.

"That bad," he asks.

"No, this kid makes me sick all the time," I mumble and hold breath as I examine his injury.

It is bright red around the cut, and his leg is very swollen. It looks badly infected. I take a shaky breath and sit back on my heels.

"We need to move somewhere that will give us cover. Lets get you fully dressed and then we will move," I instruct him.

Once he has all his clothes on, I scope the any and find a small cave about twenty yards from our position. I help Peeta stand up and end up half dragging him to the entrance of the cave. I lay out the sleeping bag and get him settle while I work on some dinner outside the cave. Once we eat, we just sit in silence trying to figure out our next move. I do think to but some of my burn cream in his leg for inflammation, but my healing skills that's as far as I get.

"Katniss," he whispers.

"Yes Peeta."

"If… I don't make it," he starts but I cut him off.

"Don't even say it, Peeta. You are not leaving me now. I don't know how, but I'm not losing you."

"Okay, but you can please just come here," he begs. I set down my bow and lay down next to him. With my head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around, I listen to his steady heartbeat and pray that it never stops.

We both fall asleep, but awake to the anthem and I stick my head out of the opening of the cave in time to see Marvel's face, the boy from three, and I return to Peeta before they show Rue. He opens his arms for me, and I snuggle against him. I haven't had anyone hold me like this since my father died, and I haven't felt this safe in anyone arms since either.

He plays with the end of my braid, and when I feel myself slipping in unconsciousness of sleep, I feel his hand slowly move down to my stomach. He places his big hand over the slight roundness; he takes a sharp breath in and says "wow."

I open one eye and look at the look of awe on his face. "What is it?"

"It's just…its there. I didn't think you were showing or anything, but I can feel it," he says with amazement.

"Yeah, it's small but there. Actually my pants feel tighter everyday," I sigh and reach down and unbutton the top button of my pants. I let out a deep breath and instantly realize how much pressure was on my stomach. "Much better," I say and I feel like my stomach doubles in size without my pants holding it in.

"Those were really holding you back," he grins; I roll my eyes and put my head back on chest.

"Just get some rest."

"Okay," he whispers and kisses the top of my forehead. His touch lingers with pleasant heat that I have never experienced before; I lift my head off his chest and place my hand under his chin so I can look him in the eyes. I slowly close the distance between our lips and gently meet his for what feel likes the first time, but its not. The kiss is quick and very surprising, but it lights me up, and I'm craving more. It's the strongest feeling I have ever had before, and I can't tell if I like it or not.

Peeta doesn't say anything in his daze state, but lets me get readjusted in his arms.

The next morning I check Peeta's leg, and notice that the swelling has gone down, but now it has some oozy stuff coming out of the cut and the redness was turning some strange color. I had hard time holding down my breakfast. He also had started a fever. I put him in the sleeping bag and use a piece of my shirt as a rag to wipe his forehead. He is battling to stay awake.

"Just go to sleep Peeta. I'll be alright," I encourage him and kiss his cheek. He nods slightly and then turns on his side.

I take watch at the mouth of the cave looking back at Peeta every occasionally. I can see him physically shaking from my post, and I know I need to do something. I need a sponsor to send us something.

"I need something Haymitch," I mumble to myself, but this time nothing comes. I know he has to have some sponsors for us. He probably wants me to work for it. I take a deep breath and go to back to Peeta's side. I gently rouse him and he smiles when he sees me.

"How are you feeling," I ask him and feel his forehead. It's still too hot.

"I could be worse."

"Well, I wont allow you to get any worse so that's good." He smiles at me and his hand finds the end of my braid.

"Did I ever tell you the first time I saw you," he says.

"No"

"Well it was the first day of school. You had two braids in your hair, and in music class, you sang the valley song in front of the whole class, and from that day on, I always would watch you. I watched you walk to and from the Seam every day. I watched you and Prim stare at the cakes in the front window. I wanted to talk to you every time I saw you, but I never had the courage too. I should have just said hi."

"Peeta that doesn't matter now, what matters you getting better so we can all go home." I state firmly and the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly at my mind set.

"I'll do my best to make sure that it happens."

"Good because in a couple months someone else is going to need you too," I whisper and start thinking about what would happen if I did go home without him, if he did die in this arena, and I had the baby without him. I have to swallow the lump in my throat and suppress the feelings. This baby will know it's father. I know what its like to not have one, and its one of the worst things in the world. I could have everything in the world, but something is always missing.

Peeta places his hand on the back of neck, and I met him halfway in another kiss. This time I don't pull away. I let it go deeper and longer. As it gets more intense, I feel something in my stomach ignite and it heats me up. I keep kissing him, and I realize that I never want to stop. I feel his hand creep up the front of my shirt and his fingers leave a trail of fire behind them. His touch makes me feel alive. I have to physically pull myself off him so we don't go farther.

Even though he doesn't feel well, I have never seen him smile so bright. I think I just made Peeta Mellark the happiest person in the world.

"I love you Katniss," he admits and I feel like I might be sick. We are defiantly on camera right now and everyone will be waiting for response. I have trained myself to never love anyone else so I can't find any words to respond.

"I don't know what to say to that," I whisper and he takes my hand, slowly rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb. "There's just some much going on and I can't think straight when I'm around you," I explain and he just grins.

"That's fine, you being here is enough for me," he says and I know he is telling the truth. He never expected me to return his I love you. He is just happy that I'm here with him.

I give him another kiss and as soon as we pull apart a large parachute lands outside the cave. I jump up and run over to our gift. I open the package and inside the package are broth, bread, and some fever pills. Also, a note that says, '_Nice job Sweetheart-H'. _I guess I put on a good show for everyone, but I wasn't acting for that at all.

I give Peeta the broth and pills. He already looks better by the time the sun is setting, but his leg still needs attention. Right before we fall asleep we hear this announcement, "Tomorrow there will be a feast at the Cornucopia, you all need something and we are going to be very generous guest."

"You are not going," Peeta says to me.

"I have to go or you are going to die. I am not letting you die Peeta. I will be fine," I snap and stand up gathering my things for the long hike back to the cornucopia. I will take me the night to get there and I want to get back as soon as possible. "Please just trust me."

"I can't let you go," he argues but I just shake my head no.

"Let me do this, please it is better for all of us," I plead and I know I got him.

"If you get hurt I will never forgive myself," he says.

"I know, but you won't be alive long enough to stew in it," I grumble. "I'm going."

"Fine," he says flat**l**y. I give him a small peck on the lips. "I love you."

"Save it for when I come back," I counter and leave the cave before he argue some more.

I make it to the Cornucopia just as the sun peaks over the tops of the trees. I take coverage behind some brush and try to work out my next move. I know that I'm not alone, but I have no idea where they would be. It will be messy either way so I should just sprint grab what I came for, and sprint out.

I wait until the ground splits open and slowly a table rises up with four bags sitting on top, each with the district numbers on them. I take one-step out of my cover and freeze as the girl from district five dashes out from inside the cornucopia, grab her bag and sneaks back off into the tree line. Not only does she look like fox, but she is smart like one too. I should have made a solid plan for when to attack, not just hide and wing it.

I have to go now, with one deep breathe I take off for the table. I get there grab the bag numbered twelve and turn back to the woods, but I stop dead in my tracks. Clove flings a knife at my head and I duck under it, load an arrow and fire, just missing her. She starts to charge me, and I get off to more shots both missing. Right before she can tackle me to the ground, the boy from eleven clothes lines her and slams her on the ground. I stand stunned at what I'm watching. Clove screams and claws at his arm, but she is no match.

Thresh turns and looks at me and says," This is for Rue." With that, he takes Clove by the throat and with one blow to the head cannon fires in the distance.

I stumble backwards away from him in a daze; I can't believe that he just saved my life. He just killed her for me. I jog halfway back to the cave before I stop wheezing against a tree. I have to get back to Peeta. He needs this more then anything. I force myself to keep going. Finally, as the sun is dropping lower in the sky I make it back to the cave. Crawl down next to a sleeping Peeta, take the syringe of medicine, and stab him in the arm. I just stay conscious enough to see Peeta's blue eyes flutter open, and then I can only remember darkness.

I slowly wake up with the feeling of something hold me down. I my eyes open and the brightness hurts my head. I close my eyes again, but I hear my name. I open my eyes finally able to see that Peeta has him arms wrapped tightly around me, and is whispering my name. "Peeta," I croak and crane my neck to look behind me.

Peeta's eyes are red and puffy probably from crying, but he looks much better then the last time I saw him. He smiles down at me and crashes his lips onto mine. I relax into him, but then pull away. "What happened?"

"I woke up after you gave me the medicine, and then you passed out," his voice wavering. "I didn't know if you ever were going to wake up."

I find his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "How long was I out?"

"You have been passed out for almost a day."

"I'm sorry, but are you feeling better. Did the medicine work?"

"Yeah, the fever is gone and my leg is starting to heal. Look at it," he says moving his leg so I can get a look at the now healing wound. It lost all redness and now is a thin line. "We could win this," he whispers. "We could go home."

"Together," I add.

"All together," he smiles and places his large hand over my stomach. I smile too and give him another kiss.

"Tomorrow lets regroup and then figure out how we are going to win," I state and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Sounds perfect," he mumbles and kisses the top of my head.

The next day we start by seeing how Peeta's leg is with walking, and after he walks for a couple minutes, I hunt and he purifies water. We work together making a small fire to roast my kills and I make tea with some pine needles. We stay mostly silent, but in a very comfortable silence. The only thing disrupting our day is when Peeta finds some nightlock. I tell Peeta how dangerous they are, but it doesn't stop me from taking a handful and storing them away in my jacket. Maybe Cato will misidentify them too.

It has to be the most relaxed I have been in weeks. Focusing on the simple tasks and then moving onto the bigger one, winning. I have hope, but I know the Capitol could still take all of it away in the blink of an eye. However, it doesn't stop me from clinging onto the dream of making it out of here alive with Peeta still by my side. We have come too far for only one if us to come out.

That night there are no faces in the sky, and when I settle next to Peeta I can only feel dread. We will have to leave the safety of our cave and face the rest of the tributes. I wish we could just stay right here together. No one can hurt us and no one else has to die. I'm so sick of death I just want to go home without anyone dying, but it doesn't work like that.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel Peeta undo my braid and runs his fingers through my hair. He carefully combs out the knots and his fingers make me melt. I lean into his side a little more and soon I am fast asleep.

The sounds of birds rouse me from my deep sleep, and when I look up, I am surprised to see Peeta looking down at me. He has dark bags under his eyes, and he looks like he hasn't slept at all.

"Did you sleep?" I ask.

"No," he answers. "I wanted to keep watch just encase," he explains and I know there is nor arguing. Now that is he healthy I have no doubt that he will do anything and everything to make sure I am all right.

"Peeta you need to-," I start but am cut off by the sound of a cannon. I look at Peeta and he frowns at the sound. "That means there are only four of us left."

"Yeah, we should get some more water and then keep moving," he suggests and I nod in agreement.

We gather our things and head to the stream, but to our dismay, we only find the dry riverbed. "Must have drained it over night," he mumbles.

"Yeah and they seem to have cranked up the heat too," I say wiping the sweat off my forehead. "We need to find one of those small ponds, and if they are dry we will have to go to the lake."

"Lead the way, Katniss."

Like I suspected all the ponds are bone dry too. They are corralling us to the lake. Get us in a small area and force us to fight, no more hiding in these games.

Peeta and I hike to the lake and I find no signs of anyone. We sit on the far side of the lake with us facing the woods and our backs to the lake. We listen for anything, but all we hear is silence. I re-braid my hair and we munch on our left over food. I highly doubt that we will need it after today. Either we die today or we leave this arena.

Just I am about to ask Peeta what we should do there is another cannon; there are only three of us left. Then out of the trees burst someone running straight towards us. We both jump and I load my bow. As they get closer I can tell its Cato, but he has no interest in us. He brushes right by us, and goes to the cornucopia, climbing on top as fast as he can. I give Peeta a questioning look, but all my questions are answered when the mutts come crashing out of the brush.

I start running towards the cornucopia pulling Peeta behind me. The mutts are nipping at our heels as we get to the base of cornucopia. I throw my bow up and then Peeta gives me a boost, and once I am up I turn and help pull he up too. The mutts jump and claw at his feet. Just as I am about to pull him to safety, one of the smaller mutts jumps and gets one good lash at his leg. I can see the blood trickle down his leg as I pull him the rest of the way and he collapse next to me onto the metal horn. We both lie there trying to catch our breath, but then Cato grabs Peeta by the shoulders and puts him into a head lock. I roll over and grab my bow. I knock back and arrow and aim for Cato's head but I know that if I shoot him, they both will fall down to the awaiting mutts.

Peeta looks at me with pleading eyes as Cato talks, "I can easily do this. Make your choice girl on fire."

I watch as Peeta taps the back of Cato's hand, and I get the idea. I fire at his hand and Cato loosens his grip just enough for Peeta to wiggle free and push him over the edge. I hear Cato hit the ground and the mutt's growls and snarls grow louder as they attack. I rush over to Peeta and look down at the frenzy. The wolf creatures I notice are each a little different. Some have brown hair and some have lighter hair. It's not until the one with a number five on the collars makes eye contact that I know that these are the tributes. Each one represents one of the fallen. I stumble away from the edge and into Peeta's chest. He wraps his arms around me as Cato's cries fill the air. I don't know how long we stand there and listen to his agony before I can't take it any more. I pick up my bow, and once I get a clear shot I end Cato's suffering.

We both stand in stunned silence. We did it we won, but there is no hovercraft, no music. What are they doing? Peeta's leg is bleeding profusely he is losing to much blood what are they waiting for.

With the late afternoon sun glistening off the metal horn we both slide down the side and once our feet touch the ground the announcement happens.

"The pervious rule change has been revoked. Only one can be crowned winner."

I turn to Peeta defeated. They have done it again, completely ruined everything. I have allowed myself to let my guard down and now one of us has to die. Well, that won't happen.

I throw down my bow and arrows, and stand mere inches from Peeta. "They can't do this us," I state firmly and reach into my jacket pocket for the nightlock. I push some into Peeta's hand, he looks down at them and I clamp my hand over his. "Please trust me."

"No, you have the baby to think about. Are you willing to kill her too just because of me?"

"I am not leaving this damn arena without you Peeta. Please trust me they either get two winners or none."

"Please-," he argues but I cut him off.

"No Peeta, now on three. One," I whisper and look at his eyes. I can see tears willing up clouding the crystal blue, but we have to do this. They will not win. "Two," I admire the feeling of him playing with the tail of my braid. I give him a small kiss.

"I love you Katniss," he whispers.

I take one deep breath. "Three." We both take the berries to our mouth and right as we about to swallow our death Claudius Templesmith's voices yells.

"No stop, may I present to you the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

_**All right, I made this a very long chapter, but I want to move onto more interesting things! I do hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will start moving towards Catching Fire, but the six months the books skipped, I will not be skipping! I will be back within the next two weeks! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Heading Home

I barely comprehend anything besides that I get to go home. I wrap my arms around Peeta, he squeezes back, but it turned into me holding him up. He has lost a lot of blood and he needs help now.

"Peeta stay with me," I plead and bury my head into the crook of his neck.

"Always," he gasps.

I don't hesitate to grab onto the ladder leading to the hovercraft. I hold onto Peeta like a vice, his face pale and he is fighting to stay conscious. We're both pulled up into the hovercraft and people in white uniforms rip me away from Peeta. I have to stay with him. I claw on the strong arms holding me back, and scream Peeta's name. They lay his limp body on a rolling cot and when the large door closes him out of my view, I stop fighting. The guards lead me to another small room, and I don't even realize that they have taken off my clothes when I feel the soft cotton grown tied around my neck. I'm taken to a large tiled room, and instructed to take off the gown. I'm then bathed in sweet smelling soap and warm water. The water going down the drain is brown, and I'm rinsed multiple times.

I'm then dressed in another gown, and lead back to the small room again. I lie down on the bed and watch as the doctor pulls up my gown to expose my stomach. I'm shocked to see that my bump is actually a bump. It gives me some relief that the baby is still growing. I hadn't even thought of how great the risk of me losing the baby in the arena was until now. I'm surprised that I haven't had any complications yet. Between not eating enough and running around dehydrated, it's kind of fascinating that my baby is still hanging on.

As I start to add up all the things that could have done damage to the baby, the doctor rubs some blue gel on my stomach and then takes a white plastic wand and starts moving it over my stomach. I'm suddenly so nervous and worried about the baby, so when a strange sound fills the room and that doctor smiles at me, I'm very confused.

"What-," I start but am cut off when a picture appears on the wall across from me. I have never seen anything like this before, but I think I know. It looks like a little creature with what I think looks like a head and maybe arms. "Is that my baby," I wonder aloud to myself and the doctor answers with a smile.

"Yes your healthy twelve week old baby. Their weight is a little on the low side, but no need to worried," she tells me and wipes the gel off my stomach.

I stare at the ceiling and start to think about what we happen next. The baby is alive, and healthy. The weight can be very easily explained from the fact I haven't ate much in a couple weeks, and I don't get very far with my thinking, because I feel a slight pinch in my arm and then nothing but darkness.

I jolt up in my bed, but all the wires attached to my arms pull me down. I try to move, but I feel something cool injected into my arm and darkness consumes me again. The next time I wake, there are no wires in my arms slowly I sit up. I must be in some sort of hospital in the training center. I highly doubt they would take their precious victors anywhere else. There is a small bowl of oatmeal next to my bed. I take the bowl hesitantly and eating it as slowly as possible. This has to be the first thing I have eaten since getting out of the arena, and who knows how long that has been. It might have been days or weeks.

As I raise the spoon I notice that all my scars form the back of my hands are gone, even the ones from hunting through out the years have been wiped clean. Even the smallest cuts have disappeared. It scares me that they have some medicine to take away all my marks from hunting, some I have had for years and they took them away in an instant, another way that the Capital has changed me.

I'm startled when the large door slides over, and Haymitch walks in followed by Cinna. Haymitch sits down in the chair next to my bed, and props his boots up on my bed.

"How you and the cub doing," he slurs, taking the flask out his coat pocket.

"Fine, I guess. What are you doing here," I grumble and cross my arms over my chest.

"Cinna is here to make you all pretty for the re-watching thing tonight, and I just want to remind you to be careful out there, and be your ever so charming self," he says sarcastically and shuffles out of the room.

"How's Peeta," I ask hopeful that Cinna will tell me the truth.

"He's fine," he says with a bit of hesitation, "now let's get you out of this bed."

Cinna takes me to the twelfth floor and gets me back to beauty base zero. The only thing I can think of is how he vague he was with his answer about Peeta. If is really is fine why make it seem like he isn't? Just tell me and then move on! Why do people feel the need to hide stuff from me, and then make me figure it out on my own?

I can continue to rant and worry about Peeta as he applies some light make up, and makes my hair into lose curls that float down past my shoulders. He pulls out a pale pink dress and now I understand what angle he is going for.

"Trying to make me look innocent?" I ask and raise my eyebrows at him, Cinna chuckles.

"More like pure," he explains and helps me into the dress.

"Well I'm not what you call pure," I mutter and motion to the small bump. Cinna shakes his head.

"In the Capitol's eyes you are," he says and hands me a sliver pair of flats. "What do you think?"

As always, Cinna has turned me into something of beauty. The light pink dress is knee length, with a sash tied under my larger bust line, and then flows down the rest of the way. I turn slightly and the light catches the smalls gems scattered across the skirt.

"Thank you it's beautiful," I admit, Cinna just waves me off with his hand.

"Just doing my job," he says humbly and leads me out of the room, and down the hall towards the elevator, alone.

I'm surprised that Effie or Haymitch isn't here with Peeta or his stylist. I figured they would get him ready here too. I can't shake the nagging feeling that something is wrong. Why would they make us wait until days after the games to see each other? Probably some act set up by Haymitch to make us seem so desperate for each other.

Cinna takes me to the same place where we did the interviews before the games. To watch the recaps we will do it in the city circle, and tomorrow we will do our final interview, and then back to twelve. It's strange to think that within the next three days I could be back home with Prim and my mother.

Cinna leaves me on the side of the stage and tells me to walk out after Cesar announces our names. I wait impatiently taping foot. I can count on re-watching the games will be dreadful, but I keep reminding myself that Peeta will be there too, and that makes me feel better.

After an eternity, I hear Caesar Flickerman come out on stage with his very flamboyant personality, first he calls my name and I have to force my feet to move from out of the side wing. The bright lights blind me, but I put on my best smile and wave to the crowd. I easily spot Cinna sporting his encouraging smile pushing me on. The applause is so loud I don't hear Peeta's name announced and for some reason my heart leaps into my throat when I see him. He looks so much better then when I last say him, full of life, and not dying. I can't stop myself from half running into his arms. I hit him so hard I almost knock him over, and then I notice the cane.

"Why do you have a cane?" I press, while holding him in a tight embrace.

"Leg is still hurting," he whispers back into my ear. He pulls back and places a kiss on the top of my head. "Let's get this over with."

We both go to the small couch and I can't help but notice Peeta very significant limp. I entwine my fingers through his and sit tight to his side. With his hair slicked back, he looks very handsome and his blue suit goes well with my dress.

I avoid talking or making comments throughout and when it comes to Rue, I bury my face in Peeta's chest to hide the tears. I can't stand thinking about her. I'm afraid that if Caesar ask me a question I will snap and bite his head off. During the recap I do notice that they cut out the part with me picking the wildflowers and go right to when I call out Peeta's name. When the part replays when I yell his name, Peeta looks at me with a look of awe and kisses my forehead. I feel my cheeks heat up and I can't meet his gaze. The coward makes some 'awes' and gushy sounds that make we want to puke.

Finally when they get to the part of when the hovercraft pulls us up Caesar starts talking about Peeta's leg.

"I'm sure it must be a hard adjustment," Cesar starts and I am utterly confused. What's hard about adjusting to your own leg?

I don't bother to ask what happened. I just reach down and pull up his left pant leg, and instead of flesh, its metal. I can feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. He lost his leg because I didn't pull him up fast enough. I'm also enraged that I wasn't told before this.

"You didn't know?" Cesar says pointing out the obvious.

"No," I croak and Peeta wraps his arm around me. I try to control my breathing so I don't breakdown in front of the whole country, but a few tears do slip out.

When the recap is finished, we're ordered to stand as President Snow walks out for the crowning. I'm holding onto Peeta's hand so tight, that I think I might break his fingers off, but he doesn't mind.

A podium rises up from the stage and rest one crown. I'm frozen scared that he will refuse to crown both of us, and some how one of us is going to die right here on this stage, but President Snow twist the single crown, and it turns into two. I breathe a little easier as Snow sets the first crown on top of Peeta's head and gives him a firm handshake. When the president comes towards me, I can't get past the looks in his eyes. All the hate and loathing that I see in his eyes gives me a warning that we have messed up.

"Your district must be very proud of you Miss Everdeen," he says with an edge in his voice.

"I would like to think so Mr. President," I reply coolly with a smile. He gives me a smile in return, but it looks more like a grimace.

He turns back to the crowd says something else and then walks back off the stage. We're ushered off soon after, and when we get to the elevators a man in a black suit is waiting there.

"Excuse me Miss Everdeen you have to come with me," he says and I can feel Peeta tense next to me, and when I try to let go of his hand, he holds mine tighter.

"Where too," Peeta ask him.

"President Snow would like to speak to her, now," he says and I look up at Peeta.

"Just wait for me in my room," I whisper, and he lets go of my hand.

I follow the man down multiple carpeted hallways until we get to two large wooden doors. He pushes one open and motions for me to walk inside. I enter the room, and I can smell the President before I see him. The fake rose mixed blood makes me want to be sick. I breathe through my mouth and sit down in the chair across from his.

"Katniss I must say you did a wonderful job tonight," he says. "I must congratulate you on your pregnancy too; I'm surprised that you did so well in the games considering your condition."

"Thank you," I say barely above a whisper. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well you see, you and Peeta both making it out of the arena alive was a mistake. There are many reasons for only one victor to make it out, and technically three made it. This could result in problems for both of us, and I just wanted to make sure you and I were on the same page. You need to understand that you and Peeta will be watched very closely, as the 'star-crossed lovers'. I have noticed that you and Peeta have different ideas about your relationship. You didn't pull out those berries for love. Some viewed that act as rebellious," he says pointedly.

"There aren't any differences, and it was for love," I say but he cuts me off.

"Don't lie to me. The Capitol people might be fast to fall for your lies, but I am not. None of your promises or excuses will make me believe your love for that boy. You must show me, and make me see what they do. If you do not prove to me that, you are indeed in love with that boy. I will make certain arrangements for your child, that I assure you will not like. Are we clear?"

"Yes," I hiss through gritted teeth.

"Good you are dismissed," he says and waves for the suited man to take me back to my room.

When I get to the twelfth floor, I ignore Haymitch and Effie. I have to talk to Peeta alone. I go to my room and find him sitting on my bed as I asked him too. I make sure the door's locked before I walk over to him.

"What did the President want," he asks me.

"He wants me to prove that I love you," I croak with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh," is all Peeta says in response.

"He also said that if I don't prove to him that it wasn't an act. He'll kill the baby."

"Well it wasn't all an act right?" Peeta says.

"Some of it was real Peeta, I swear to you it was. I do really care about you."

"I guess then we get to be a family," he says as if it really is that simple.

I don't know how to answer him. I excuse myself and change in the bathroom. The dress is suddenly suffocating me I need to breathe. I change into some nice loser clothing and splash some cold water on my face.

Now what do I do? I have to prove to President Snow that I love Peeta, but I don't know how! I can't say I love Peeta like he does me, but I do know that I care for him. I know that he makes me feel safe and stable, something I haven't felt in the longest time. I also know that I will need him. I can't raise a child on my own, and I'm certainly not going to raise a child without the father deeply involved. I want Peeta to be there too. I really do, I just hate the feeling of not doing it on our own terms. I hate how I will have to prove it to others. I need time to sort out my life. I have to think about preparing for a baby and a relationship seems like the last thing to worry about. Something could've formed over time between us, but now me not being crazy in love could result in the lose of my child. If I just act as if I love him dearly in front of cameras, and we are only friends when we are alone it could work. If he can just be friends it will give me time, and save the baby.

I shuffle out of the bathroom and sit down next to Peeta on the edge of the bed. I can feel him waiting for my answer, but I don't know what to say. I don't make eye contact with him, I stare at my feet hopelessly waiting for something to break the silence.

"I can't read your mind Katniss," he sighs and places his hand on my lower back, slowly rubbing circles working out all my tension from stress.

"I know…," I mumble. "I don't know what my feelings are towards you, but I need to prove that it wasn't all an act. Right now, I just need us to be friends when we are alone, but in front of the cameras, I guess I will have to act. I wish I didn't have to, but I need to for now."

"I'm sorry too, but we need to protect the baby," he says. "If you need anything I'll be right across the hall," he tells me and pulls me tighter to his side. I relish in his warmth, and the feeling of steadiness he brings to me in every situation. Too soon, he pulls away and lets me sitting alone in my room.

I climb under covers and try to sleep, but I can't. No matter how many blankets I curl up in, I'm still cold. I can't repaying the conversation with Snow over and over in my head. I won't be able to fall asleep like this. I know the one thing that will help is Peeta. Now that I think about it, this will be the first night I haven't slept with Peeta. I miss his arms keeping me safe. I miss how his heartbeat would lull me to sleep, and I'm afraid of what nightmares might haunt me tonight.

I slowly creep out of my bed and across the hall. Surprisingly, Peeta's door is cracked. I knock lightly and then enter. Peeta is sitting with his back against the headboard. He smiles at me, but then I notice his leg next to the bed. He follows my gaze and when his cheeks redden, I am shocked that he would be embarrassed. He makes a move to move it out of sight, but I rush over to stop him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," I tell him, but he just shakes his.

"Its not that… I just keep trying to scratch my foot, and its not there," he sighs. I fell as if my heart's being ripped in half. The strangest thing is he doesn't look sad, he looks angry. I thought he would be mournful about losing a part of yourself, but I guess to him it doesn't matter that much.

"Can I see," I ask and sit down on his bed. He nods and carefully pulls back the bedspread. He gathers up the empty pant leg and where his knee used to be is a nub, then nothing. I take a shaky deep breathe. "I'm sorry," I croak.

Peeta gathers me up in his arms. "It's nothing you did Katniss."

"I just hate that this happened to you. I hate that this is happening to us," I try to explain, but it comes out as a sob. I wipe away my tears and laugh at myself. "I can't stop crying!"

Peeta laughs and shakes his head at my insanity. "Just relax. Why did you come over here? Did something else happen? Not that I don't mind you just coming over here or anything, but I'm just," he rambles and I put my hand up to stop him.

"I just didn't want to be alone," I shrug. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not you can stay in here all night. You need your rest," he says and opens his arms. I don't hesitate to rush into his embrace and tuck my head under his chin.

With his arms wrapped around me, I instantly start to feel drowsy and soon I feel my eye lids slipping closed. I'm startled when Peeta ask me how I have been feeling.

"Fine, did I tell you how I got to see the baby and I heard the heartbeat," I tell him my voice thick with sleep.

He smiles at me," that is truly amazing. I wish I could have been there. What did it look like?"

"It was kind of hard to make out, but it looked like a little creature."

"Can I," he asks and motions towards my stomach. I bite my lip and nod.

He rolls up my shirt past the little bump; he looks back up at me for permission. I give him another small nod and he carefully paces his large hand on top of my belly. He smiles and rubs small circles on my stomach.

"Do you want to be a dad?" I ask him. He seems surprised by my question; maybe I should already know the answer.

I am relieved when he says, "Yes, I always wanted too. Maybe not this young or under these circumstances, but now that's it happening I'm excited. What about you?"

"Terrified," I sigh and lay my head on his bare chest.

"Considering everything going on that is very understandable, but know that I will do my best to protect you and our child," he says and runs his fingers through my hair. "Why you don't you get some sleep?"

"Good night Peeta."  
"Night Katniss," he whispers.

The next morning I'm shaken awake by Peeta. He is sitting up dressed, and by the late morning sun shining through the window, I know I must have slept in. I must say that it has been the best sleep I have had in years. No nightmares and I don't think I moved at all.

Peeta hands me a steaming cup of tea, and I take it gratefully. I sip on my tea and find that it has a touch of mint and something else. "What's in this?"

"It's a recipe that helps with nausea. I know that morning sickness wasn't bad during the games, but I didn't know if it would be worst now that you are actually eating," he explains.

"Thank you, but I think I'm done with the sickness. I guess now I just eat more," I shrug and Peeta grins.

"Well then I guess we should order some food then?"

"Yes we should and a lot of it. I am starving," I emphasize and set my tea on the nightstand. I watch as Peeta orders our and as it magically arrives we get comfortable on the bed to eat. We feast on lamb stew, different types of breads, fruit, and my favorite is the large piece of chocolate cake.

I eat three plates and have to stop myself from filling another. Peeta seems amused at how much I ate in a short amount of time. I could careless. I just felt like eating everything that was set in front of me.

I lean back stuffed, while Peeta puts the plates near the door for someone to come and pick up later. I'm not surprised when a loud knock comes from the door, and Haymitch burst in.

"Glad to see someone got up," he grumbles. "Prep will start in about twenty minutes and interview is in an about an hour."

"Since when do you know what the schedule is," I snort and sling my legs over the side of the bed.

"Since I got to stupid kids to keep in line," he snaps. "Just be ready for later."

"We will thank you Haymitch," Peeta says as he shuts the door behind him.

"Are you ready to be asked a million questions by the ever so charming Cesar," Peeta ask me in a ridiculous Capitol accent.

"No I hate interviews," I moan and flop back down onto the soft mattress. "I just want to crawl into bed and never get out."

"I know that you would rather sleep, but just think about getting to see Prim when this is over. Think about home," he says calmly trying to give me some comfort, but he has actually done the opposite. I start to think not only about seeing my family, but Gale too. I can't even imagine what he thinks of me now. In a relationship and expecting mother, either of those things I ever planned to be apart of, but life never goes as planned.

Right as Peeta is about to pull me out of bed my prep team burst through the door followed by Peeta's team. They shoo me out of the room and back to my room to get ready. My team chatters about the all the latest Capitol drama, and I start to form a headache from all their fussing and gossip.

I'm relieved when Cinna takes over and it's only him and I. He works quietly and diligently on my hair, and then another make over with a light dusting of make up. He made me a simple sundress with matching sandals. After some final touches, he releases me to the hands of Effie. She babbles about how I need to be on my best behavior for this interview, and what else is expected of me. I tune her out, and look for Peeta. Thankfully, I don't have to look to far as he enters the living room and walks right over to me. He is wearing a simple white button down, and black slacks. Once again, he looks very handsome.

"Anything you don't want to answer just send it my way," he whispers in my ear grinning as he pulls back to look at me. Everyone else in room thinks he is whispering some seductive message in my ear, when really he is trying his best to comfort me. I give him a side ways smile and a small nod. He smiles back and reaches out for my hand. I clasp my sweaty hand around his and take a shaky breath.

Effie leads us to a very formal living room. There are multiple cameras set up, bright lights, and three large lounge chairs. The director takes us to our seats, but I squeeze next Peeta. I need to be close to him encase anything happens. He is good with words, and I am not. Any hole I dig myself into he will pull me out with ease.

We settle into our spots Peeta with his arm draped around my shoulders, Cesar adjusting his powder blue wig, and all the camera people with the lighting. I'm sitting so close to Peeta that I might as well sit on his lap. Everyone else will think it's adorable, but for me he is my life line. I could never imagine doing all these horrible interviews by myself.

"So how are you two or might I say three doing," Cesar ask us. I'm a little startled that he actually wants to talk to us before the cameras are rolling, but thankfully Peeta answers for us.

"We are doing just fine," he answers and looks down to me. "Aren't we?"

"Just fine," I agree and return his bright smile with one of my own, expect it's forced. All the other times since the games, I haven't felt that way around him. Last night was the most content I have ever been, none of which was forced or strained. It was so easy and natural, but now I really feel like I'm acting, and he notices it too. I keep seeing Snow and his snake eyes threating me, and I can't relax.

We don't get into any other mindless conversation because the director calls action. Cesar introduces us, and then gets down to the questions. Most of the questions are about the games and our feelings during the course of it. I answer in a truthful manner that will reflect well on the Capitol and my unedifying love for Peeta. Peeta of course turns on the charm and steals the show.

I'm again taken off guard when Cesar ask about my late night creep into Peeta's room last night. He says that I must have gotten 'lonely' in a seductive way, when I really was just lonely.

"I almost lost him once, so I felt it would be a waste to spend the night across the hall from each other," I reply and know that I said the right thing. I thread Peeta and mine's fingers together and give him a small smile. This smile more natural then before and Peeta looks pleased at my slight shift in mood.

The rest of the interview goes by uneventful and finally they call cut and we're released from our torture. We leave everyone behind us and slowly walk down towards our rooms.

"So did you mean what you said in the interview about how you thought it would be a waste to spend the night away from each other?" Peeta ask me with an edge of hopefulness in his voice.

"I couldn't get comfortable, and I was afraid that if I was alone the nightmares would be terrible. That's why I came over," I shrug and look down at the floor.

"I just didn't know if it was all an act…," he explains and I shake my head.

"It's not all an act I promise its not. Now let's go to bed," I demand and grab his hand.

I take him into my room and while he changes in the bedroom, I go into the bathroom. Once I'm changed I walk back into the bedroom to fine Peeta already under the covers. I crawl up next to his side and nudge my way into his arms. We sit in silence for a while and then Peeta ask me, "What are your nightmares about?"

"They used to be about my father dying or Prim, but now they are about the games and the baby. Mostly losing anyone I love," I tell him. "What about yours?"

"Most of my nightmares are about losing you, but I'm fine when I know that you're here." He admits with a sad smile.

I don't know what to say next so I just lay down next to him and curl into his side. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, but I'm to focused on Peeta's movements next to me. He leans over, turns off the lamp next to the bed, and then scouts down next to me. I open my eyes to meet his shining blue ones. Even in the dark room, I can tell how blue they are. He takes his right hand and slowly traces a line with the tips of his fingers along the side of my face and down to the corner on my mouth. He settles with his hand on the base of my neck. He looks down at my lips and back up at my eyes. Slowly he leans forward until our lips meet in a hesitant and short kiss. He pulls away quickly to get my response from his action, but instead I kiss again.

I kiss him gently, but then the next time with more force. He bites at my lower lip, and I let out a moan that I have never heard before. He repeats it again, and gets the same response. Our lips move in harmony with each other. Each time we kiss, it keeps getting deeper and with more determination then before. That spark I felt in the cave was there again and I was so hungry for more of his touches, and more of him. My hands roam his bare broad chest and I knot them in his curls anchoring me to him. I don't want to stop.

When we finally break apart, I notice our position. I had been so lost in this moment that I didn't notice that Peeta had rolled onto his back, and I was hovering over him. We are both trying to catch our breath and Peeta whispers, "I love you Katniss, and I know you said you just wanted to be friends. I don't think I can handle that."

I'm at a lost for words again. I move myself from on top of him and lay next to him on the mattress. If he wants to be more then friends then I guess that would make him my boyfriend, but that title doesn't feel right. He would be so much more then that childish name. However, do I really want to take that step? I feel stupid for not knowing how I feel about him, but I don't! Why can't it just be simple, and uncomplicated? I feel like there is so much at risk, but would me actually admitting that I might like him the same way he likes me really hurt anything further? It would actually do nothing but help our situation. I can deny that there are feelings towards him. That kissing wasn't any kind of acting. There aren't any cameras on us or any one around. That was only for us, and friends don't do that. We already took that huge step and I'm pregnant. There isn't anything holding me back, so why not.

I turn onto my side so I can look Peeta directly in the eye. "I want to be more then friends too," I whisper and I can feel my cheeks burning a bright red. Peeta looks at me confused, and then he looks skeptical.

"Is this all because of what Snow said," he asks me.

"No," I say sternly. "Peeta I just made out with you, I sleep with you every night by choice, and I have been sleeping with you since before Snow's threat. I'm doing this because I want too. It also wouldn't do anything but help our problem."

"Okay I'm sorry for assuming the worst it is just something I never thought I would ever think would happen," he grins and gives me a small kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Peeta… I hate when you say that," I groan and roll onto my back.

"Why? You just said you wanted to be more then friends?"

"Its just that my whole life I have been dead set on never loving anyone like my mother did, because when my dad died so did a part of my mom, and she hasn't been the same since. I don't want that to happen to me, so I signed off on loving anyone besides Prim."

"You're afraid to fall in love," he whispers sadly.

"I don't want love to make me weak," I gasp and swallow the lump in my throat. These damn hormones only make me cry!

"Love doesn't make you weak Katniss, it makes you stronger. I promise you that."

"Whatever," I mumble.

"How about this, I won't say those three words to you. Until you feel like you can say them to me. Are you alright with that?"

"I'm fine with that," I agree.

The next morning we're taken to the train station early, and the whole time we are boarding and waving to the Capitol citizens from the platform I never let go of his hand. I hand onto him like my lifeline. Something about going home has me all flustered and anxious. Facing everyone I know pregnant and with the father of my baby. I'm not ashamed with the pregnancy, but it's the best thing I have ever done. I would definitely call it a mistake, good or bad is yet to be determined, but it was a mistake.

Peeta and I are close the whole train ride, and I know that Haymitch notices. When the train stops to fuel, and he motions for us to follow him outside I don't question him, but follow him out into the warm air. We are getting close to District 11. It is very humid and there are very little trees for shade, so it is almost uncomfortably hot.

"What's changed, because you two are being very chummy all of a sudden? I know it's not just because of little cub. Did something happen with Snow?" Haymitch ask me more directly then Peeta.

"He doesn't think I love Peeta. He thinks that everything has been an act to save myself," I tell him and he nods his head in understand meant. "He threated the baby."

"Oh, well what do you have to do?" He asks both of us.

"I have to prove to him that I love Peeta, and since I have to do that. We decide that being more then friends wouldn't hurt, and its something we both wanted anyway. Do you think we could do anything else?"

"There really isn't much else. How would you feel about living together? Snow would love that," he snorts, I look over to Peeta.

"It's all up to you Katniss," he shrugs.

"Would we still get two houses?" I ask Haymitch.

"Yeah, so it's settled. You two will live in Peeta's. I assume Peeta you won't want to move your family in anyway. So it's settled and next time, tell me about things like this sweetheart," he finishes and walks back to the train.

"Why wouldn't you want to move your family in," I question and take his hand leading him back to the train.

"Well my mother wasn't the nicest growing up. She would get a little physical when she got angry. Like when I burnt the beard for you she hit me," he recalls the painful memory with a grimace. "But it was the best thing I ever did."

"You saved me," I acknowledge and give him a small smile.

"Well you certainly returned the favor," he retorts as we board the train.

"I never thought I would be able to."

"Well you did, and now we get to go home."

Peeta and I are eating a late lunch when the trees of District 12 come into view. I smile and walk over to the window with Peeta by my side. A couple minutes later, the train starts to slow and pull into a very crowded train station. Effie and Haymitch lead us off the train and onto the platform. We wave to everyone, and when my eyes land on Prim I take a huge deep breathe and run off the platform towards her. She meets me half way and I gather her up in my arms. She giggles as I hold her tighter, and when I pull back, I can't do anything but smile. Prim looks the same as when I left. Maybe she got a little taller, but in good health.

"I missed you so much," I say my voice raspy from trying not to cry.

"I'm just so happy you made it home. I love you Katniss."

"I love you too, and I have someone you should meet," I smile and take her hand.

I find Peeta saying hello to his three brothers, and when he spots us, he comes over and sticks his hand out to Prim. "Hello Primrose, I'm Peeta."

"Hello Peeta, it's nice to finally meet the father of my unborn niece or nephew," Prim teases and I elbow her in the ribs.

"So Katniss never let out who the lucky guy was," Peeta teases.

I roll my eyes. "I didn't tell anyone. Only three people knew that I was pregnant," I huff and leave those two to their devices and say hello to everyone else.

I say hello to many people from the Hob and most are happy that I made it back and don't acknowledge anything else. Gale is awkward and doesn't look me in the eye, and barely says anything but a sullen 'hi'. His brother and sisters give me all hugs and his mother Hazelle gives me a big hug.

After the station we both do some small interviews about what it feels like to be home, and then it comes time for the houses in Victors Village. We don't make a big scene about us living together, and I almost feel like everyone expected that to start with. Our houses our right next to each other, and are ten times the size of my old house. Each one with running water, and electric that never turns off. My mother isn't crazy about us living together, but still agrees that it's fine. Prim loves that we are living together, and continues to talk about how cute we are.

When the cameras finally leave and we're left alone in our new house I flop down on the couch, and Peeta follows suit.

"Now let the real games begin," he mutters and I crack up.

"We really aren't safe are we," I giggle madly and Peeta just shakes his head.

"No we aren't, but I will do everything in my power to protect you," he states and leans over to give me a kiss. "Now let's go to bed."

_**There it is! A very long chapter and ended at a strange spot, but I just couldn't cut it off any where else! Please review and I will be back within the next two weeks! **_


	6. Chapter 6: Warning

"Katniss you do," Peeta argues from our bed. I shoot him a death glare and continue to struggle.

"I don't want to get a bunch of new clothes," I whine and throw my shirt over my head. We have been home for almost a month and none if my clothes fit. There aren't exactly many places to buy clothing in twelve so I have been wearing Peeta's shirts and stretchy pants to hold me over, but it's very clear I need something else.

"Katniss just call Effie or Cinna and they will send you plenty of clothing," Peeta assures me. "You're only going to get bigger, and if you do it now you won't have to do it again"

"Whatever," I mumble and start looking for one of his clean shirts. I find a clean grey one and pull it over my head, and lay down next to him on the bed.

"Have you talked to Gale," he asks me, slowly stroking all the stray hairs off my forehead.

"No the other day I tried to explain to him what is at risk, and he wouldn't let me talk," I sigh, "I don't know why he can't just be my friend!"

"I don't know. I'm going to call Effie and see what I can do about your clothes. I'll be right downstairs. I think you should talk to him though," he tells me and kisses my forehead.

I watch him walk out of the room and I listen to his heavy footfall down the stairs. I roll off the bed and go to the bathroom to pee. I swear I pee three times an hour and maybe more some days. Along with my over active bladder I have been gaining weight at a rapid pace. I have gained back all the weight I lost during the games and some. Peeta is happy that I'm doing so well and so is my mother. I worry all the time that something is wrong, but Peeta always reminds that I'm fine. Between worry about Snow and the baby that depends completely on me, I don't get much sleep at night. I usually just watch Peeta sleep, and then during the day I take short naps. I don't want to risk going into the woods, so I have a good amount of free time for napping.

I have this routine that I spend here with Peeta, but I feel as if like it isn't getting my child any closer to safety. The only thing that I can use to my advantage is the victory tour, but that is three months away. I we will just have to hope that us being together on the tour will be enough. If Snow doesn't believe us, I don't know what we are going to do.

I stop my destructive thoughts and walk downstairs. I can hear Peeta on the phone in the office so I wander into the kitchen to find a snack. Peeta makes it a habit of keeping many different kinds of pastries in the house, and I have come to love the little things. He never complains when he has to cook dinner. How he always goes out of is way to help me. Honestly, he makes me feel bad because he does everything without thinking, and it's a struggle for me to give him a compliment.

I look through the bowl of breads on the counter and fine three cheese buns, which are my favorite thing Peeta makes. I munch on them gaze mindlessly out the window over the sink. It looks nice outside and a perfect day to hunt, but I wouldn't risk it.

I get so lost in my own thoughts that I don't hear Peeta walk up behind me, and wrap his arms around my waist. He sets his chin on my shoulder and kisses the spot behind my ear. I smile and turn around in his arms. "So what did Effie say?"

"I will get a shipment of maternity clothes on the very next train," he says in a high-pitched Capitol accent. We both laugh, but then I grow concerned by what she might send me.

"Did you stress the point of clothes that I would actually like," I groan and Peeta chuckles.

"Yes I made sure to mention to send some plain shirts and pants," he reassures me and leans in for a kiss. I respond by moving my lips in time with his, and when the kiss deepens and he traces my bottom lip with his tongue I allow him access. I always thought it would be strange to use your tongue when kissing someone, but everything with Peeta is so, right. I hook my fingers in his hair, and he picks me up and sets me on the counter. The best thing with living together, we're never interrupted. We haven't done anything more then kiss, but I still like the privacy.

"Oh, and I also talked to my father and he would like to have us over for dinner, with my whole family," he draws out the last part.

"Your mother hates me," I point out and Peeta shakes his head.

"She hates everyone, but I would like you to meet my brothers," he says trying to persuade me.

"When would this dinner be taking place?"

"I told my dad tonight," he tells me quickly knowing I won't like it.

"Okay, I have to find something to wear. Let me go talk to my mom and see if she can help. Besides I'm sure everyone would love to see the two of us walking through town together," I add and Peeta frowns.

"I guess," he sighs and looks away from me.

"I hate that we can't do this at our own pace, but we don't have a choice. I'm sorry Peeta."

"It isn't anything you did. I guess if I hadn't said those three words in the arena to you we wouldn't be in this situation." He says and then takes a deep breath and looks at me again. "I just don't want you or the baby to get hurt, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you are both safe."

My stomach fills with butterflies as he proclaims this, and I know that he means it. His words comfort me, but scare me that he would probably be willing to give his own life for mine. It makes me shudder at the thought of not having Peeta here. I really don't think I could survive without him, and that is something I have been thinking more and more about lately. How much I have been depending on him since the games. Every nightmare he has been there with a warm embrace and even kisses. He always is putting my needs before his own. All his wonderful qualities amaze me that even though a horrible woman raised him, he is still so kind and gentle. I have known since the games that I have cared for him deeply, but I just thought that it was because of everything going on and our history. However, this past month he has done nothing but show me how much he truly loves me. He has never said it, but I can tell, and I think I might be falling for him too.

I give Peeta one more kiss and then hop down off the counter. "I will be back hopefully with an outfit soon," I smirk and he smiles too.

"Tell your Mother and Prim I said hello," he hollers at me as I head for the front door.

"I will," I yell back and start across the lawn.

I know they should be home so I don't bother knocking on the front door. I walk right into the kitchen to find my mother stirring something over the stove and Prim sitting at the kitchen table with Buttercup in her lap.

Buttercup hisses to announce my arrival and Prim jumps up and runs over to me.

"Katniss!"

"Hey Prim," I say giving her hug, and then sitting down at the table in the chair across from hers.

"So what brings you over here," Prim questions me.

"Well I have to go to dinner tonight with Peeta's family, and I need something to wear. Nothing really fits anymore and I cannot sew," I explain and Prim nods and looks over to my mother.

"Well I have some old dresses upstairs," my mom says but I crinkle my nose.

"Any way to not wear a dress," I mumble and my mom smiles.

"Of course, you two watch this stove while I try to come up with something," she says and walks towards the stairs.

"Thank you," I say, she smiles and walks out of the room.

I sit back in my chair and look at Prim who is smiling like a fool. "What?"  
"I just think it's funny that you don't fit in to your clothes anymore, and just thinking about you waddling around makes me laugh," she laughs as I scowl.

"Whatever," I mumble under my breath, and cross my arms over my chest.

"Relax Katniss I thought you would be happier now that you guys are done fighting for your lives," she teases, but I stiffen at her words. She has no idea what is really going on. I decided too spare her and my mother of knowing the dangerous details.

I try to play off my reaction, but she sees right through me. "While Mom is working on your clothes why don't you and I take Lady for a walk to the meadow," Prim suggest innocently, but I know she wants to talk without the risk of my mother over hearing us.

I follow her outside and watch as she gets Lady, and we slowly walk in the direction of the meadow. "What is going on," she questions me.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I answer her, but she isn't satisfied. I don't ant to tell her what is really hanging on our backs so I have to think of an excuse. "I think I'm going to head back my legs are really sore." Which really isn't a lie.

"You promise you would tell me if something was wrong," she says with skeptical look.

"Yes," I lie. "I will talk to you later," I say to her before walking back in the direction of Victor's Village.

Instead of going back to my moms, I go to see what Peeta's up to. I walk through the front door and it doesn't take me long to find Peeta in the kitchen. Whatever he is making smells delicious so I hop up on top of the counter, and swing my feet while I watch him work. It looks like he is making a four course meal, and I'm slightly confused as to why he would be cooking when we are going to dinner in a just a few hours.

"My father called and said that my mother didn't want to cook. So now I am coking dinner for us here," he explains as he turns back to the stove.

"Oh, well I'm having an outfit made so I should be good by the time they get here."

"That's good because I don't mind you wearing my shirts, but my mother might have a few comments if she saw you," he sighs and moves across the kitchen next to me.

"I think there will be comments no matter what I wear," I retort and he nods his head in agreement.

"Just try to ignore her," he asks me.

"I'll try but I don't know how long I will be able to go without punching her right in the face. I mean what kind of person beats their kids when they make a mistake. Makes my blood boil," I hiss. Peeta sets his hand on my knee and slowly rubs up and down my thigh. I hadn't realized how sore I really was until he started to massage my leg. "Please continue," I mumble and he chuckles.

"Would you like a foot rub," he offers.

"You really want to rub my feet?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Of course I notice they looked a little swollen this morning and I highly doubt wearing your hunting boots helps any," he points out and helps me down off the counter.

I walk into the living room and settle myself on the couch and Peeta kneels in front of me. He starts to untie my laces, but I stop him. "Really I can get my own shoes off."

"Just sit back and relax," he instructs me and I don't argue.

I lean back into the plush cushion, and already feeling better when he gets my boots off, but when he starts to knead my foot I moan and my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"This is wonderful," I yawn and he works up from the arch of my foot to my ankle, and then my calf. He keeps rubbing and kneading my feet and after ten minutes, he gets off the floor and sits next to me on the couch. "Thank you," I whisper.

"Your welcome, now what do I get as payment," he teases me and pokes my side.

"I am not rubbing your feet, but I guess I could give you a kiss," I mumble my cheeks growing redder by the minute. I'm still uncomfortable with 'romantic' moments. I'm so awkward and usually end up ruining everything, but Peeta like everything else he does is perfect.

Peeta smiles down at me and meets my lips halfway in a sweet and gentle kiss. I smile against his lips and pull away from him. "Good?"

"Not yet," he says with a devilish grin and pulls me in for another kiss. Once we stop for air, I settle my head on his shoulder and listen to his steady breathing. Soon my eyes start to get heavy. I'm fighting the drowsiness with little success, but thankfully Peeta starts talking.

"Someone's here," he tells me and gets off the couch. I watch as he walks out of the room and I hear the front door open and close. He enters with what I'm assuming is my outfit for tonight, and I happy at what I see.

I got my mom a sewing machine a week or two ago and she has put it to good use. She took some blue denim pants and put a six-inch wide elastic waistband at the top. The shirt is a plain long sleeve dark green. "Perfect," I say and take the clothes from Peeta.

I wash up and then go back into the bedroom to change. The pants fit loosely, and the waistband goes up past my belly button. I pull the green shirt over my head and re-braid my hair before looking in the mirror.

My eyes go right to my stomach. This is the first time I'm actually wearing a shirt my size and I realize how much I've grown outwards. When I turn to the side, you can see the distinctive bump. It's still small, but on my skinny frame it looks strange. I'm basically the same every where else, and then I have this gut sticking out on the front of me.

I hear Peeta coming up the stairs and he smiles when he sees me dressed. "Your Mom did a good job."

" Yeah, but I think I 'popped'," I say and he examines me closely.

"I guess you did, but that means that the baby is doing well, just remember that. My family will be here in a couple minutes," he tells me and I nod as he rushes back downstairs.

I sit down on the bed and start to prepare myself. Last time I saw Peeta's mother was a week after we got back, and she clearly showed her dislike for me. I didn't even say anything and she got an insult or two in. Tonight's guaranteed to be brutal. I grunt when I hear the loud knock at the front door, and force myself to move from our bedroom. I drag myself down the stairs and manage to put a happy smile on my face as I see his Father and Brothers walk in and then his Mother.

"Hey son," his Dad says giving him a hug. "Katniss," he greets me and pulls me into a hug as well. His Dad is strange to hug because he looks so much like Peeta. The only difference is how his face is aged and worn, and his blond hair darker mixed with a slight graying.

His brothers say a friendly hello, and his Mother just turns her nose up at me and walks towards the dining room. Peeta and I follow behind them, and once they're settled at the table I help Peeta with carrying out the food to the table.

"Just let me handle her," he reminds me and kisses my forehead. I give him a reassuring smile and follow him back into the dining room.

I am sitting as far away from his Mother as possible, but I don't think it will help much. It's hard for me to ignore her glares and nasty looks. I just look at Peeta who is sitting next to me and keep biting my tongue.

Dinner progresses well until his Mother brings up a very touchy subject.

"When are you two going to get married," she asks us in her cynical tone.

I look over at Peeta and decide to plow ahead. "We aren't panning on rushing into anything," I tell her and she doesn't seemed pleased with my answer.

"You already knocked her up, why wait?" She pushes back and Peeta finds my hand under the table and entwines his fingers with mine.

"Mom, please. We are taking it one thing at a time, and we aren't going to get married just because of the baby," Peeta shoots back and she just shakes her head.

"Good cause she will probably leave you anyway once it's born. Dump it on you, and then run back to the Seam," she curses and I can't take it anymore. I push my chair away from the table and storm out of the room. I hear Peeta calling after me, and I also hear his mother say," look already running away from her problems!"

I turn on my heel and march right back into the dining room. "What is wrong with you? I would never leave my child. I am not with Peeta just because of the baby! I am with him because he is the only reason I haven't given up! The only reason I am still alive! I know that he loves me more then anything else in the world, and I'm starting to think I love him too! You are a horrible person and would never understand what that feels like, and you will never be near our child," I yell and look at the stunned table. I look at Peeta and I know that I crossed the line. "I'm sorry Peeta," I whisper and run out of the house.

I start running and don't stop until I get to the meadow. I curl up under a tree and start to cry. I probably ruined everything by yelling at her. I know he doesn't like his Mother, but I over stepped my boundaries. In addition, I almost told Peeta that I love him! It has only been a month and I almost said that! It scares the hell out of me, because this isn't me at all, but I have too. If I don't let myself love him then Snow will do the unthinkable, and I'll be damned if I'll let him kill another innocent child.

Through my clouded vision I make out the shape of someone walking towards me, and when they call my name I know it's Peeta. He sits down next to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. "I'm sorry," I sob, but Peeta stops me.

"You did nothing, but stand up for yourself. I have wanted to do that for years," he says and wipes the tears off my cheek. "Let's go home." He says and as he stands up he lifts me into his arms, and I don't try to get away. I let him carry me all the way home.

It has been a week since the dinner with his family and Peeta hasn't been into work, and has stayed home and been hovering over me. He constantly asks how I'm feeling and it is very annoying. The only relief I get from his over bearing care is when I go for a walk one afternoon. I don't walk to town, but instead head to the Seam. I walk past my old house and then past Gales. No one is home this time of day, so I continue onto the Hob. I haven't been here since the morning of the reaping and Greasy Sae is more then happy to give me a big steaming bowl of soup.

As I'm chatting at Sae's booth I fell a strong hand land on my shoulder. "Hey Catnip," Gale greets me.

"Hey Gale," I say back surprised he isn't working.

"Could we talk, alone," he asks me, and motions towards the door. I nod and drop some coins on the counter and follow Gale outside. We stop a few yards from the fence and face each other.

"How's everything in family land," he snorts eyeing up my protruding stomach.

"It's not like that Gale if you would just let me explain," I start, but he cuts me off.

"How you're pregnant and living with your boyfriend?"

"Yes! Just shut up. Snow threatened me that if he wasn't convince that I am actually in love with Peeta… He will kill the baby."

"So you're living with him just to protect your little mistake," he snaps.

"Don't say that," I hiss. "Just because it wasn't planned, doesn't mean I want it killed."

"So do you actually love him or was it all an act," he asks his lips set in a firm line.

"I don't know," I mumble and cross my arms. "It's what I have been trying to figure out."

Gale takes one-step closer to me, but I don't back away. He leans down slightly and before I can stop him he crashes his lips onto mine, and it takes all my might to push him off me.

"I just had to do that once," he says.

"Gale it could never be like that between you and me. It just wouldn't work, and I want you to understand that I just want you as a friend."

"Well being your friend isn't what I want to be my whole life," he mumbles and without saying anything else, he walks away from me.

I take a deep breathe and try to gather my composure. I never knew that Gale liked me like that. I have always though to of him as a brother or as the Capitol portrays him my cousin. The way he kissed me felt so wrong, and rough. I just want to erase the memory from my mind. It was nothing like how I feel when I kiss Peeta. How I'm light headed and the butterflies in my stomach. It makes me want to kiss him again. Gale's kiss was so forced and no one ounce of love was in it. I feel so bad because what if someone just saw that. It would for sure get back to the Capitol and we would be doomed. I have to tell Peeta, but then again I don't want to hurt him or give him the wrong idea. This would take us ten steps backwards instead of forward.

I turn on my heels and walk back home, and when I walk through the front door, I can smell Peeta's cooking. I take off my boots to relieve some of the pressure on my aching feet; maybe Peeta could give me another foot massage that would be nice. I smile to myself while walking into the kitchen, and take a seat at our kitchen table.

"How was your walk," he asks pouring me a glass of water.

"It was fine," I say evenly and Peeta looks at me for a long second before deciding not to point out my lie. I don't feel like talking about everything right now, and I definitely don't want to argue with him.

I'm quieter than usual during dinner, and I elect to go to bed as soon as the dishes are done. Peeta says he wants to do some things and then he will be up.

I slip into bed and know I won't fall asleep until Peeta joins me, but I do shut my eyes and manage to lightly doze for awhile until I feel the bed dip from his weight and wrap his arms around me. I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck and his free hand finds my stomach and rubs small circles. He has made it a habit of his to stroke my growing belly. I think it's strange, but relaxing at the same time, so I don't complain.

"Are you feeling alright," he asked me.

"Yeah why," I said in response.

"It seemed like something was bothering you after you got home from your walk. Did something happen?"

"No"

"Please don't lie to me Katniss."

"Peeta seriously drop it," I beg, but with no success.

"Katniss it can't be that bad. Just tell me and then we will go to sleep."

"I saw Gale," I admit. "I tired to talk to him, but he… kissed me."

I finish my sentence and dead silence falls between us. This has to be the longest thirty seconds of my life and I start to ramble to save myself. "I didn't kiss him back. He just did it before I could move away, and I pushed him off me. I swear Peeta, and I hated every bit of it. I just didn't want to tell you, and you get hurt. I'm sorry. I will understand if you don't want to be around me tonight," I start but he cuts me off. His blues look dark with rage not towards me though.

"Katniss just stop. I'm not mad because he threw himself at you. I'm mad because you didn't tell me. This is something I should have known about right away. Not because of the action, but because of what this could mean for us," he says in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I should have told you, but I thought it would have been better if you hadn't known."

"Stop apologizing. Just promise me from here on out you will tell me everything, no matter how small, if it affects the three of us in that sense. You have to tell me."

"Okay."

"I am mad at Gale though," he said, "he shouldn't have acted out. I want to punch him for all the damage he could have caused."

Peeta's tone when he says this scares me. He sounds so certain that beating Gale would solve our problems. It's not his usual sweet and understanding self, he sounds like an over possessive man, the kind that talks with violence instead of words. It makes me uncomfortable thinking about Peeta and Gale fighting. I know Peeta could win, but I don't want it to come to that.

"Please don't fight him."

"He can't get away with that. You would really forgive him for forcing himself on you?"

"I never said I forgave him," I said, "I just don't want violence. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"No promises," he mumbles.

I have had enough with his stubbornness. I untangle myself from his arms and storm out of the room. I stomp into the kitchen, find the first thing that is sweet, and fling myself down on the couch. With the bag of candy balanced on my stomach, I slouch down and start to pop the chocolate candies into my mouth. I wish I could go out to the woods and blow off some steam, but it would be asking for a death sentence.

With the lamp on next to my seat, I look out the dark window, but end up looking at my own reflection in the glass. I look disheveled and tired, dark circles forming under my eyes. You can't exactly call it the pregnancy glow.

I finish my bag of candy and then find a more comfortable position on the couch. I'm surprised that Peeta hasn't come downstairs yet, but I'm glad he hasn't either. I pull a fleece blanket up around my shoulders and prepare for a restless night.

I wake up sweating and panting repeating to myself, '_it was just a dream. It was just a dream.'_

I fumble with the blanket that's wrapped around my legs and stumble out of the living room. I fly up the stairs and go straight to our room. I dive under the covers and snuggle into Peeta's side. Even in his sleep, he opens his arms for me and holds me close. The dream was so vivid and I swore I watched Snow kill Gale and Peeta by hand.

Peeta's steady breathing has ceased I know he must be awake. "It was a dream." Is all I said and he knows that I need him to hold me.

"I promise I won't punch him," he said and stroked his hand up and down my arm. "I promise I won't."

"Thank you."

For a while, I stay very close to Peeta. Every time he leaves the house, I am right beside him. He doesn't mind my company, but I'm really trying to prevent a run in with Gale. I know he said that he wouldn't do anything, but Peeta is over protective and wouldn't let something like that go so easily.

However, the one day I stay behind while Peeta retrieves my new maternity clothing from the train station. He is gone for about twenty minutes before he comes bursting through the front door, with Haymitch in toe.

He puts the large box done, turns, and runs in the other direction. "Haymitch what is going on," I question and he doesn't answer. Instead, he shuts the door and blocks my route to follow Peeta.

"Sweetheart why don't you go lie down, no need to stress while you got little cub in there," he says sweetly and motions towards the living room.

"I'm pregnant not dying," I snap. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, just let Peeta handle it," he says and when I see a large group of people coming towards us I start to worry. I start to panic when I see that they are carry someone who looks bloody and I know they are going to my mothers. I start to breathe slightly when I see that Peeta is helping carrying the person and not the one on the board. It doesn't stop me from running around Haymitch and towards the group. I start to run towards Peeta when I finally realize who they are carrying, Gale.

I look at his back and I can see individual lash marks red and raw running the length of his back. He is moaning in pain as I move along him. I lock eyes with Peeta and I notice that he has a gash on the side of his face.

"New Peacekeeper, over fifteen lashes," Peeta pants as they reach my mothers house. I run ahead of them and yell for my mother and Prim.

They both come rushing down stairs alarmed, but I point to the group behind me, and they wave us to the kitchen. After clearing the table, they transfer Gale over leaving him in the hands of my mother.

I get some ice out of the freezer and wrap a piece of cloth around. I gently apply it to Peeta's face. "What happened," I ask him, as my sister injects morphine into Gales back, and within moments, he is dead to the world.

"Apparently, he was caught poaching, but he wasn't out there. He was walking home from work, and was dragged to the square Ripper saw the whole thing," Peeta whispers and I nod. Snow did this. He must have saw that kiss and sent Gale a message.

I start to feel lightheaded and have to balance by reaching out for Peeta. He leads me to a chair and I put my head in my hands. I look down at my stomach and I know that I have just killed our child. Nothing could make up for this. It might not have been a long or returned kiss, but it was still a kiss. In Snow's eyes, this has only convinced him that I am nothing but a liar.

I look up at Peeta and I can tell he is thinking the same thing. This was just a warning shot, the worst is yet to come. I sink down in my chair and look over at Gale sleeping at the table. He may have been my best friend for so long, but after the danger he put us in. I don't know if I could ever trust him again. He said it himself he couldn't be friends, he needs more then that.

"Come with me, please," I ask Peeta quietly. He nods and follows me into the living room. I sit down on the couch and when Peeta settles in I bury my head in his chest and the tears start to fall. "I'm scared Peeta, this was just a warning."

"I know," he agrees and wraps his arm around me, "but that will never stop me from protecting the two people I love the most."

I sigh and give him a pathetic look. "I remember out agreement, but Katniss. Right now I just want to say I love you."

The words rolling off his tongue so naturally, it makes me wonder if it would be the same for me saying them back, and seeing what Snow did to Peeta it makes me wonder how much time we have left in this world. If I keep trying to figure out my feelings, and taking too long, I might miss the chance to say those three words back, and I could never imagine Peeta going without knowing how I really feel about him. I can't imagine not waking up next to him every morning, falling asleep without him besides me. I can't see my future with anyone else. I miss him even when he is just at the bakery for a few hours. I am happy when he is around, and I know he loves our unborn child to pieces. I might die soon anyway, so I have to get if off my chest. I have kept my feelings in too long.

"I," I start but am cut off when my mother enters the room.

"I'm sorry but he is awake. I thought you would like to talk to him," she said, then walked back out of the room.

I don't move from my spot next to Peeta. He sighs and stands up. He moves in front of me, and holds out his. "Go, it's the right thing to do."

Of course, Peeta would be the voice of reason in this situation. He still respects that Gale is or was a part of my life. I take his hand and he lifts me to my feet. He leans down and rests his forehead against mine. I close my eyes and take in his smell, the calming mix of vanilla and cinnamon. I lean into him more when he gently grazes his lips with mine. "Talk to him," he urges me one last time.

I take a deep breath and walk into the kitchen. Gale is lying on the table face down, and doesn't notice my presence until I take a seat in the creaky chair next to the table. He smiles through the daze of drugs and said, "hey Catnip."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fuzzy," is all he says. "You got bigger."

"Thanks for telling," me I snort.

We sit in silence for another minute and his eyes start to drop. "Sleep," I whisper and get out of my chair. I find Peeta sitting in the living room, and there is nothing more that I want to do then go home and fall into bed.

"Let's go home," I say and pull him with me out of my mother's house.

The next morning I go back over to check on Gale. He is still lying on the table, and I find Prim tending to his wounds. She looks at me from across the room and smiles, "he's much doing better."

"That's good," I say. "Could we have a minute alone?"

"Of course," she says and skips out of the room.

I sit in the same chair I was in last night and I look over the bandages on his back, and the wounded look in his eyes. "Gale this was a warning," I whisper leaning towards him. "I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if we just kept our distance. That thing you did a couple weeks ago caused this."

"Katniss, we don't have to worry about that if we do what we talked about, run," he said and winced at the pain from talking.

Running is absolutely out of the question. There are too many people to take, and whoever is left behind will be killed instantly. I have no doubt that anyone who any contact with us would be tortured for answers then killed. Besides, I can't live in wilderness with a baby on the way. Stay here or running has the possibility of death either way.

"I have other people to think about now," I reply. "I'm sorry, but it's what's best."

I leave before he can say anything else. Instead of going back home, I walk towards the fence. I don't dare go under, but I walk along it, looking into the woods with longing to visit when I feel the flutter. It's a short an fleeting feeling, but it makes me worry. Is this normal, or is something wrong?

I start walking home, and when I get halfway there I feel it again, and I pick up my pace. My breathing is labored when I barge into our house and practically run into Peeta as he came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" He asks his eyes scanning my body for any injuries.

"I just need to talk to my mother," I mumble and turn towards the door, but he stops me.

"She's in the kitchen. I called her over for some muffins I made while you were out."

"Oh," I say and follow him into the kitchen. Sure enough, my mom is putting half a dozen muffins into a paper bag. I don't waste any time and blurt, "mom on m walk I felt like this fluttering, and it happened twice. I didn't know if it was normal or if it meant something was wrong." I pant and brace myself against Peeta.

My mom smiles and looks at Peeta then back to me. "Katniss stop worrying. You probably felt the baby's movements for the first time."

I feel my face redden because I freaked out over something that is good, but then everything sinks in. I am going to be a mother. I am going to have a baby in less than five months. I knew that before this, but now it seems so real. The bump isn't just a bump, but it's out baby. I start to hyperventilate again, and I stumble down into the nearest chair. Within seconds, Peeta is in front of me telling me to breathe.

I focus on his voice and how it's gentle and stern at the same time. I close my eyes and he keeps telling me to breathe, and after a few minutes, I gain my composure.

"Sorry," I said to him and placed my head in my hands. "It's just so real now, and it scares me because now it isn't moving. How am I going to know if something is wrong? Shouldn't it still be moving?"

I hear my mother stifle a chuckle and Peeta shoots her a look over her shoulder. She wipes her expression clean and says, "The baby is small. It can't move constantly. When it does move take it as a good sign."

"Okay," I huff, but I know it will be hard. Having the reminder that this little human being is depending on not to screw it up is a lot of responsibility.

"I'll be going now, and Katniss don't be afraid to call or come over," she tells me and then I hear her footsteps echo down the hall and out the front door.

"Sure you are alright?" Peeta asks crouching down in front of me. He takes both my hands in his, and rubs small circles on my palms.

"Yeah, I just feel like there is so much weighing on us, and now that I could feel the baby. It scares me even more what Snow might do. I can't fail this baby."

Peeta gives me a sad smile, leans in, and kisses my forehead. "You will never fail our child. You are and will be the best mother."

"How do you?"

"Katniss you are protective, strong, and love so fiercely. I don't anyone more capable of becoming a mother."

I roll my eyes at his compliments, but I also don't argue. I just want to lie down and sleep. I have had enough of this day already and it's only a little past noon.

I wrap my arms around Peeta's neck and mumble 'bed' into his chest. I don't have to say anything else before he picks me up bridal style and easily carries me to our room. He helps me take off my boots before tucking me under the covers. He turns to leave but I stop him.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to finish cleaning up, but…," he trails off.

"Don't leave me," I whisper and I sound so exhausted that he doesn't bother taking another step away from the bed.

He crawls up tight to my side and wraps his arms around me. I use his chest as my pillow and listen to his steady heartbeat. The strong and consistent beats giving me the feeling those as long as he is breathing he will always try to protect me, and with that in mind, I slowly fall asleep.

_**That's it for now! A little slow going with this story, but once school is over with, I plan to have one chapter a week! Please leave a review! **_** I love all of them so please please please review! Until next time… **__


End file.
